A Hallow's Eve Surprise
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: When Halloween comes around, Hermione is introduced to someone she's never seen before and someone she'd never think she'd see again. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hello! I've finally mustered up the courage to post a fanfic on the HP site(random fact: HP is the largest fanfic created). I hope I've done this series justice! Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series or characters (only MY characters).**

Chapter 1:

….

The autumn air was beginning to chill and leaves of red, orange and brown swirled around in the small wind that blew. The small neighborhood's lights began to flicker on as jack-o-lanterns were being lit and the voices of excited children started to echo nearby.

Halloween was one of Hermione's favorite parts of the year. It was the one time where you could really go all out with the stereotypical musings of witches and wizards.

Hermione wordlessly lit the floating lanterns in the front of her small flat and the moving jack-o-lanterns got into place and began to animate themselves. The stray fall leaves on the narrow path leading to the red door with the decorative autumn wreath, were magically whisked to the side on the fresh green grass.

Different assortments of candy were filled into a large orange bowl and set on the end table near the door. Inside the house were different colors set for the autumn holidays; browns and reds and oranges.

It looked very well put together.

"Accio hat!" Hermione called and her black witch's hat floated through the air, into her hand. She donned it and waited in anticipation for the young trick-or-treaters to arrive.

After a group of small seven-year olds, which had taken up most of her candy, had exited the small iron-gate in her front yard, Hermione set the bowl to refill itself and stroked Crookshanks' ginger fur, who was rubbing against her legs.

He was now an ancient tom cat, his temper calming down a little with age; but still the same bushy ginger half-kneazel she came to know and love. He purred affectionately at the comfort and settled for a spot in his makeshift bed by the door before watching the door intently with his amber eyes.

The door bell soon rang again and Hermione opened her door, smiling.

"Trick-or-treat!" A boy with platinum blonde hair, no older than ten or eleven, wore a black cloak and a hat similar to hers. He had a wand sticking out of his bag, a small plastic cauldron. But something that got her attention was his eyes. Steel grey, but warm.

"Happy Halloween," Hermione said, pondering as she held out her bowl for the boy to choose from.

And a strange thought occurred to her.

_He looks just like-_

"Is that your cat?"

She looked down and Crookshanks had come out of the house and started purring against the little boy's legs.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Crookshanks, what are you doing? Yes, he is my cat," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Can I pet him?"

"Um, sure. His name is Crookshanks," Hermione said.

"I think that's a great name!" the boy exclaimed, bending down to scratch Crookshanks' ears.

She secretly beamed to herself, remembering when Ron thought that her cat was stupid.

She looked at his cloak and saw the familiar green emblem. "Slytherin? Do you go to Hogwarts?" she asked him.

He frowned, but still stroked Crookshanks. "Not yet…But next year I am! I'm Scorpius, by the way." He held his hand out, setting his cauldron on the ground.

"I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you."

"Scor, say thank you and let's go," a new voice said, coming up to the front steps.

"Hi Dad! Thank you, Hermione! Bye Crookshanks!" Scorpius picked up his cauldron and hurried down the steps, stopping to gaze at the floating lanterns.

And brown met grey.

"Granger?"

"Malfoy?"

Crookshanks hissed once at Draco before padding inside. "What…what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, astonished that she would ever see him again.

He had the same platinum blonde hair and storm grey eyes; was maybe in his late twenty's like herself and had a black coat and jeans on.

"He-" he motioned towards Scorpius who was now crouched towards the animated pumpkins. "Wanted to go trick-or-treating. Insisted on it actually; and I couldn't pass this up. If you haven't figured it out by now Granger, he's my son."

"Of course I figured it out! And he's a very polite boy, nothing like you were at that age. Besides, trick-or-treating is a Muggle tradition, so how would…" She didn't know how to put it exactly without sounding conceded and rude. "…Why would you care about it?"

"He found out about it because of my mother actually. And I would do anything for him. Besides, I like seeing how Muggles interpret our world. And you've done a nice job, I must say."

Hermione was confused. Did…did he just complement her?

"Did you-?"

"Excuse me, but Hermione can I take care of Crookshanks if you're ever away? I like him!" Scorpius asked.

"Sure! If you'd like to," Hermione said, stunned how anything that came out of Malfoy was polite as Scorpius was.

"Oh, don't tell me that bloody monster is still alive and breathing!" Malfoy stated.

"Ugh, you're just like Ronald."

"You're still talking to the Weasel? I thought you two broke up after the war."

"Don't call him that! And just because two people breakup doesn't mean you don't talk to them ever again."

"Whatever. So what have you been doing?" he asked.

_Okay, this is _not_ the same Malfoy I went to school with!_ Hermione thought.

"Since when have you wanted to know anything about my life?" She said before she could think it.

"People change, Granger," he stated simply with a shrug.

"Okay then… I work in Diagon Alley with Ginny. In a matter of fact, I'm heading over to the Weasely's flat in a while for a party. What about you?"

"Work with the Ministry while my mother takes care of Scorpius."

She smiled, and glanced at Scorpius. "He really is a fantastic kid, you did great."

"Thank you."

She looked at the clock inside and saw that she had to go in five minutes. "Um, Malfoy…I have to get to the Weasely's house…"

"Oh, right. Bye then Granger. See you around. And get into any trouble with the Ministry, I know where you live."

"Sure Malfoy. Scorpius!" He turned his attention away from the jack-o-lanterns and towards her. "You can take care of Crookshanks whenever you want. Just contact me first, okay?"

He nodded and ran up and gave her something she and Draco didn't expect- a hug.

"Thank you Hermione!" he exclaimed and gathered up his things and ran towards the iron gate.

"You're welcome…" She blushed. With a nod, Draco headed out of her property and father and son headed towards the next house.

Hermione stood at her door for a second before remembering where she had to be. After changing into an autumn-like blouse and black jeans, she turned out her lights but left the floating lanterns on. She petted Crookshanks once more and grabbed her freshly baked pumpkin pie before a soft crack was heard and she Apparated.

…

The atmosphere around and in the Weasely's flat was festive, yet spooky. Cobwebs lined the doorways and brooms sat in corners and a small black kitten lurked its way around inside.

When Hermione was noticed, Ginny tackled her into a hug although they saw each other five days a week, if not more. Molly Weasely gave Hermione a big hug and said, "Hermione dear, have something to eat! Everything's delicious!"

She knew she couldn't turn down Mrs. Weasely's offer for food and helped herself to some of her turkey.

As soon as she finished that, Harry and Ron came up to her and gave her hugs as well. "Hermione! How was your Halloween?" Harry asked.

"It was nice. The little kids look so adorable in their costumes. And you won't believe who I saw."

"Who?" Ron asked.

She hesitated, wondering how they would take her run in with Draco and Scorpius.

"Well…I saw Malfoy…and he has a-whoa!"

She was dragged by Harry and Ron into the kitchen, where various foods were being prepared.

"You saw Malfoy?" Ron fumed.

"Yes…He and his son, Scorpius, came to my house, well not really knowing it was my house, to go trick-or-treating and-!"

"Wait, Malfoy took his kid trick-or-treating? Seriously?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, surprised me too. Although, he's changed. Well, I think he's changed… I mean he looks the same and everything. But…his personality is different. And his son is so adorable! He's going to Hogwarts next year; he's nothing like Malfoy! It's amazing the difference between the two."

"Mione, change or no change, Malfoy is Malfoy. And for his son, well let's just hope he doesn't turn into Malfoy," Harry stated.

"But-!"

The Golden Trio was interrupted. "Hermione!" George exclaimed.

"Fantastic to see you!" Fred finished. The red-haired twins both gave Hermione a great hug but were promptly turned down by Ron. "Hey, hey, we were having a conversation here!"

"Ron mate, we haven't seen Mione in months, and you expect us to pass up a friendly chat to save our friendship?" George persuaded, draping his arm over Ron's shoulders.

"Oh please, it was last week!" Hermione laughed.

Ron ducked under George's arm and scooted back towards his friends. Ginny came running threw the kitchen. "What, are we having a second party in here?" she asked.

Suddenly, Molly's voice rang through the house. "Dinner everyone! And George, Fred, I better not see a surprise in the food!"

And thus begun the Weasley's Halloween dinner.

…

**A-N: Hi! So this is post HP and Fred is still alive(I feel there's no Weasely twins with out Fred.) I hope I've spelt everything right. Also, I believe that Draco is not evil, he's just misunderstood. A quick side note if you haven't figured out, I've used the name Scorpius, but he's my own character. Please review!**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, here's the second chapter! Hope I didn't make any mistakes in this. Disclaimer and Enjoy!**

…

"Great pie, Hermione," Ron said although it came out more like, "Reaf try herne."

"Thanks Ron."

"Oh, Hermione dear, you must tell me your recipe," Mrs. Weasely pried.

"Sure Mrs. Weasely."

Everyone had loved her pie, and soon it was time to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow Ginny," she said as she hugged the red-head.

The twins had both come up besides her, and kissed her on each cheek. "See you later, you two!"

"Harry, Ron." She hugged them each and Apparated back towards her flat.

Once inside, Crookshanks meowed and followed her to her bedroom and immediately curled up at the foot of it. Changing into pajamas, she crawled into bed and fell into a sleep that consisted of every encounter with Draco Malfoy.

….

Draco POV:

Scorpius has already broken into half of his candy since we've been home. I snatch a piece to which he protests.

Man, I love Halloween.

"Alright, stop eating and go get ready for bed," I tell him.

"Okay…You better not eat any of it!"

"Who me?" I give him one of my famous smirks.

He scowls but then brightens up. "Wait, I know that look," I say, knowing an idea has formulated in that mind of his. "What is it?"

"Well…ya'know how Gran said that if you have any friends you want to invite to her Thanksgiving ball thing? I was thinking… we can invite Hermione!"

I nearly choke a on a piece of chocolate. "What? You want to what?"

"I mean, you two are friends right?"

"Scor, what have you been eating? We are not friends! Never were, never will be. Besides I don't think Gran would-"

"Gran would what?" Mum walks in, hands on her hips.

"Gran, Dad thinks that inviting Hermione to your ball would be a bad idea!" Scorpius exclaims.

"Hermione-?"

"Scorpius, go to bed!" I threaten. He frowns, but takes his candy cauldron with him up the grand stairs. "And I better not find you eating any of that candy!" I hear a slam. I sigh and sit down in one of the many chairs that line the room.

"Hermione? Isn't she that incredibly smart girl from your year; were friends with that Weasely boy and Harry Potter?" Mum asks.

"Yes…bloody Potter…"

"Well, I think that's a splendid idea darling!" she coos. "You can send her an invitation to her tomorrow. Always did like that girl-."

"Yes mum! Just like everyone else! Every professor, student, and house elf loved her! That bloody smart, beautiful bookwor-!" Wait. Did I just say 'beautiful'?

I slap my palm to my forehead. "Not one word, mum. Not one word."

"Good night dear."

…

The alarm clock buzzed and Hermione grabbed for her wand that stood on the bedside table besides the clock, and whispered a spell that turned it off. She rolled over and glanced at the clock and cursed. 8:02. She had twenty-eight minutes to get to Flourish and Blotts-the most popular bookstore in Diagon Alley.

She flung herself out of the warm bed and rushed towards the bathroom. After an 'Accio' to get her clothes for the day, she rushed into the shower and spell dried her brown locks-which had now become more curly than bushy. After slipping on her clothes, a white button down shirt, a deep red sweater and some dark jeans, she grabbed her black shoulder-bag and Apparated once again to her work.

"Hey Gin," she said as she put down her bag behind the chestnut counter. "Hi! Frank told me we have a lot of Hogwarts students coming in today," the red head explained, pulling back her hair to put her employee lanyard containing her badge around her neck.

More employees Apparated and began to start the necessary duties before the opening.

"That's great Gin," she said, putting on her lanyard as well. She started by returning all the books back unto the right shelves with a quick spell and tidied up the grand room. At nine o' clock the doors opened and the long line that accumulated over the half hour poured in.

Excited children and their parents rushed to the oversized table that contained the required books for their first year at Hogwarts. Parents made small talk with each other as they stood in line and children began to make potential friends.

The majority of second and third years would be coming in later in the morning but a few had showed up probably to beat the crowd.

As Hermione went around and put away another stack of books on her cart, she noticed a platinum blonde haired man walk in through the doors. Ginny had seemed to recognize who it was first, because as soon as the family she was helping walked away with books in hand, she rushed over to Hermione snatching her by the wrist and dragged her down a few aisles to the 'History about Hogwarts' aisle and peered around the shelf.

"Do you recognize who that is?" she asked her voice in a low whisper even though the sound in the room was buzzing.

"Ginny, you do realize that I have no idea who you're referring to, right?"

"The blonde. The one talking to Oliver."

Hermione's calm mind soon turned into a panic as she realized that Draco was inside her bookshop. The two girls watched as their co-worker Oliver was now motioning over to the aisle they were now concealed by. With a quick nod of the head, he was now squeezing his way past the crowded families.

Ginny pulled Hermione back against the bookshelves. "Mione it's-!"

"I know!" she snapped.

Blonde streaks came into view and a solemn Draco stood at the front of the aisle.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked rudely.

"What Weasely, I can't give Granger something? Is this still school or are we adults?" he retorted.

Ginny bit her lip as to say something more but didn't.

"Here." Draco handed Hermione a cream colored envelope with the fancy words inscripted on it: _To: Ms. Hermione Granger_.

She glanced sideways at Ginny who stared between the envelope, Hermione, and Draco.

"Oh please, it's not going to bite!" Draco said impatiently. Hermione scowled at his impatient-ness.

She began to tear open the envelope and Ginny was called away to help with the crowd.

Unfurling the letter, she quickly scanned the words. _You are cordially invited to the Malfoy manor on the twentieth of November at six o'clock for their annual Thanksgiving gala. You may bring one guest. Formal attire only._

There was only one think forming in her elite mind: what?

Before she could form words, he said, "Look, it wasn't my idea. It was Scorpius's. And my mother wouldn't mind you coming, that is if you were coming."

"I…I don't understand," she said. "We haven't seen each other in however many years and were childhood rivals and now…it's like we're friends."

Draco didn't answer that. "Just owl me if your coming or not," he said, before turning around and walking out the door. And that left a confused Hermione to stare after him.

…

**AN: Hi! I liked writing this! I hope I'll be able to update more frequently so sorry for the delay. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I can't think of anything really…So Disclaimer and Enjoy!**

…

After the shock had worn off, Hermione raced to her purse and stuffed the letter into it.

The crowd of families began to dwindle after a few hours and soon only the employees were left. She had avoided Ginny for the rest of the day following the incident with Draco. But now, as she and Ginny were the only ones left again to close up, she had to face her.

"Hermione, why did Malfoy give that to you?" Ginny demanded.

"I don't know."

"Well then, what did it say?" she asked. Hermione took the letter out and handed it to her. Ginny took it and read it. Her eyes widened with shock as she put it down. "Are…are you going to go?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you should tell Harry or Ron-!"

"No!" She said it louder than intended. "I-I don't want them finding out and hurting anyone."

"But Hermione, Malfoy's, hurt all of us at one point."

"People change Gin." She couldn't believe she was saying that about him; defending him.

"At least let me go with you if you won't tell anyone else. Besides, if anything goes wrong, I do throw a pretty good Bat Boogey Hex," Ginny said.

She smiled at her best friend's attempt to protect her. "I'll think about it, okay?"

And with that said, she grabbed the letter and her purse, locked all the doors and windows, and Apparated out the door with Ginny.

…

Hermione POV:

I drop my purse on the floor and sink down on the couch with the letter besides me.

"What should I do Crookshanks?" I ask him as he jumps up on the couch with me. He rubs against the letter and purrs, a sign I take as good.

After contemplate with my inner self, I make up my mind. _I'll do it for Scorpius_. _Only him. No one else._

"Alright then, I'll owl him." I quickly scribble a 'yes. HG' on the back of the original letter and Apparate out the door to the Owl Post Office in Hogsmead.

…

Draco POV:

Scorpius comes down stairs and runs up to me. "Did you give the invitation to Hermione?" he asks.

"Yeah, Scor, I did."

"And is she coming?" he presses.

"I don't know Scor," I say and turn around when I hear a sharp tap and screech on the windowsill. "Owl!" Scorpius yells and runs over to the glass, opening it. He takes the letter from the large barn owl before stroking its feathers and closing the window.

He rips the envelope and reads the letter inside then, holds it up.

"Huh? I don't get it. All it says is 'Yes. HG." Scorpius says.

I smirk. "Then Scor, that means yes."

…

The next few hours of Hermione's life was darkness. She was sitting in the dark thinking if what she had done was right. On some levels she thought that she was doing it only for Scorpius. The kid had wanted her to go, so she shouldn't have disappointed him. Right?

But on another level, she was wondering: who was she really doing it for?

…

**AN-Sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise next chapter will make up for it. I hope everything hasn't happened too fast but if it is, tell me in a review/PM! Please review! See you at next post!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I opened my email today and saw all these notices for this story! Thank you so much everyone! Disclaimer and Enjoy! Please review!**

Hermione's POV:

I head over to the Weasley's after I send the letter off. When I get there after the usual greetings, I walk into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Ginny corners me there. "Well did you?" she asks.

I grab a polished glass from one of their cabinets and fill it with cool water from the sink. I take a long sip from the glass. "Did I what?" I respond innocently.

"Are you going to the Malfoy's gala?"

"…No," I lie. I don't know what compels me to, but I lie.

She raises her eyebrow at me suspiciously, before looking serious. "Hermione Jean Granger. Are you going to the Malfoy's or not?"

Great. Ginny's always successful attempt to make me tell the truth.

"…Yes…"

We're interrupted when Harry comes in. "Oh, sorry. Uh, dinner's ready," he says. Ginny and I look at each other before following Harry out into the dining room.

…

After another delicious meal made by Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ginny stand up. I look at the occupants at the table. Everyone is fully attentive. "Everyone, we're engaged!" Ginny squeals. Everyone begins to talk at once, making a lot of noise in the room.

I get up and hug the both of them. "So when's the big day?" I ask.

"We don't know yet. But you'll be one of the first to know!" Harry says beaming.

"Hermione, would you like to be my maid of honor?" Ginny asks, taking my hands in hers.

"Really? I would love to! Thank you!" I exclaim, hugging her. She smiles back at me before taking a hug from George.

Everyone gives their congrats and Mrs. Weasely brings out cake. After, those who do not live here begin to leave.

When I reach home, I crash on my bed and sleep, dreaming of Harry and Ginny's wedding.

…

Draco POV:

Ten days. Ten days left and my mother's preparations are still underway. The entire house is filled with house elves and caterers and planners. The hallways are themed for Thanksgiving with colors of autumn all around.

My thoughts go towards Granger. _Why'd she say yes? What possessed her to do so? Does she still hate me?_

In the midst of my thoughts I narrowly escape being hit by a levitated circular table by ducking under it. "Hey, watch where you're going!" I yell at the movers who levitated it.

Someone catches me by the arm suddenly. "Oh Draco darling, there you are," Mother says. "Do you have a suit for my gala?"

"Yes…"

"Does it fit?"

"Yes…"

"Does it-?"

"Mother! I have a suit! Besides you should be asking Scor these questions," I tell her.

"Ask me what?" Scorpius asks, coming down the hall. He has a few pieces of leftover candy in his hand.

"Darling, do you have a outfit for the gala?" Mother asks him.

"The one I had last year is too small," he responds, unwrapping another piece of candy.

"Lucky day for you then! Come on, let's go get you a new suit!" she croons taking his free hand. He opens his mouth to protest, but closes it and shrugs after a thought.

"Have fun," I smirk. As I move down the hall, my thoughts drift back to her.

…

Hermione POV:

"_Good, aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep 5's, I expect a museum would bid for them._"

"_At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent._"

"_No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."_

_The twins moved to seize him and Ron's hex backfired. The scene changed and he avoided her frightened gaze _

"_Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"_

"_I…maybe…yeah," he says hesitantly. And then the pain and torture came back again._

I scream awake and touch the faint scar traced into my arm- Mudblood.

…

Draco POV:

_I hurriedly drag the unconscious men outside before I hear a scream that makes my skin crawl. I run back to the house and open the door, hiding behind it. Bellatrix has her by her hair in the middle of the room. "Where did you get the sword?" It's more of a demand than a question. _

_Her response is frightened. "Please-please-we found it!"_

"_Lies!" Bellatrix screeches. The next thing she does is unbelievable. Bellatrix pins her to the ground, on top of her as she takes her prized dagger and plunges it into her arm. A horrifying scream sounds and a muffled 'Hermione' is heard. _

"_Where did you get the sword?" Bellatrix roars. _

"_We-found-it!" she screams again as the knife moves._

"_Where!" _

_Scream. _

"_Tell me Mudblood!" _

_Scream. _

"_ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"_

_Her screams echo off the walls and she sobs and pleads too incapable to say anything. _

_After more questioning, Bellatrix demands, "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"_

_She sobs, "We only met him tonight! It's a copy, just a copy!"_

"_A copy? Likely story!"_

_Another scream sounds. "Tell the truth!"_

_Scream and scream again. Blood pooling on the floor; all over her arm. Screaming and crying and muffled bellows. _

_I watch the blood fall from her arm and see the word clearly etched into it. Watch her writhe under my aunt's grasp, sobbing her heart out, and hear her bloody screams play back in my ears._

I jolt myself awake, cold sweat pouring down my body, my breathing fast. I forget my surroundings and have to look around. I'm back in my room, my son sleeping two doors down, and the room that the skirmish happened in blocked off and magically sealed so that those memories never uncover themselves to me or my family ever again.

…

**AN: Cryptic I know. I took some scenes from the book and the movie and mashed them together to recreate the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor. I hope I did a good job at that and yes, a tad more graphic with the blood and all. Please review!**

**Oh! And in the next chapter or so Hermione's going to need a dress and I decided to let YOU design it! Please be descriptive-it helps a lot! You can PM me or send it in a review. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: For all that participated, thank you so much for your dress ideas! Please review! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

…

The ball was only a few days away and she still didn't have a dress. There was nothing in her closet of her own that she could wear to it. She searched in countless stores, but they didn't have the price range she was looking for. She'd have to compromise with something of her own, or hope for a miracle.

…

During the slow rush at Hermione's work, she sat lazily behind the counter reading a bridal dress magazine that Ginny, who had the day off, had given her to look at. She was the only employee working the counter, besides one other person filing books away on the shelves.

The weather had taken a turn for the worse, a cold autumn wind blowing, and cloudiness overtook the sky.

The bell hanging above the old door chimed happily as Hermione looked up. A blonde woman wearing a black colored sun hat with dark sunglasses, and a dark green dress suit with a long black frock coat came in.

She looked middle-aged and didn't bother taking her glasses off. "Are you Hermione Granger dear?" she asked sweetly.

The voice seemed strangely familiar like something locked away and then recovered.

"Yes? How may I-?"

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy," she said. Hermione was dumbfounded. Why would Narcissa Malfoy walk into the book shop? Was this some Malfoy thing?

"How-how may I help you, Mrs. Malfoy?" she asked after she got her mind working.

"I see that you're going to my gala. Is that correct?"

"Yes?" Hermione answered hesitantly.

"And do you need a dress?"

"Yea- If you don't mind me asking, why do you care?" Hermione asked, trying to figure out what the point of her appearance was.

"Dear, I'm here to help you."

…

Draco POV:

"Mum, where were you going again?"

"Oh, out. No need to worry."

"Okay, then. Tell your moving buddies to watch it next time they come into this house or be prepared to be hexed."

"Goodbye dear."

…

_Flashback:_

"_Ginny, you know I can't afford this!" the brunette exclaimed, clutching the price tag. _

"_Well what are you going to wear?" the red head retorted back, looking at a satin blue dress on the next rack. They were in an expensive part of a department store, a place they knew they wouldn't be able to afford. The eavesdropping blonde who stood an aisle away from the shopping young women, shook her head in dismay. Wait. That brunette girl…wasn't she going to her gala? _Well, _she decided _if the girl was going to her gala, she should at least look presentable, right?

…

Hermione POV:

After freaking out mentally and clocking out for the day, I went with Mrs. Malfoy to a high classed dress shop in a place I had no idea the location.

"Um, where are we?" I ask, looking around at all the manikins with elegant dresses on.

"Still in Diagon Alley. This is a shop where only few people have the privilege of shopping."

I look at a blue ball gown with sequins all over and glance at the price tag. My eyes go wide in shock.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I can't-this is too expensive!" I exclaim flailing over to her, still trying to wrap my head around this entire situation.

I needed a dress but everything was too expensive, then Malfoy's mum sought me out and showed up to help me. What was wrong with the world?

"Oh dear, nonsense! Now, let's find you a dress, yes?" She calls over a middle aged woman with black hair and freckled skin, wearing simple black glasses on a silver chain, and the two hug. Then exchanging words, the woman, named Tina and Mrs. Malfoy stride over to me and direct me to a changing room in the back. With a few quick words, Tina leaves, leaving me and Mrs. Malfoy alone.

"Why…do you want to help me," I ask, "after everything that's happened?"

"Miss Granger that was a long time ago. You shouldn't hold onto things from your past."

And that causes me to touch my scar.

Tina comes back with an armful of dresses and hangs them on a rack by the door. "So Hermione, which one would you like to try on first?" she asks, pushing her glasses further onto her nose.

I scan the dresses of different lengths, colors, and styles. I choose a black, one shoulder, floor length dress that's plain in comparison to the others. I'm not impressed with it and neither are the two women in the room.

Next I choose a red, mermaid gown embroidered with beads in a branch-like fashion. The neckline is a sweetheart with a black ribbon under the bodice. It goes on my list of retrying it on.

Then, I try on an emerald green halter dress that comes below my knees with the back showing. One sleeve comes down my arm while the other one is free. Nicely made, but the material is a bit uncomfortable and hugs my waist too tight. While Mrs. Malfoy and Tina agree to it, I don't.

The last one on the rack is a burgundy red ball gown with silver beading. The bodice is rouched with silver floral accents going to the hip and the skirt has a soft tulle over layer with more accents. Overall, it's a very elegant and fancy dress. Perfect for this occasion.

But I don't know whether this is too fancy…

I look at the two women and their eyes light up. "Perfect!" Tina exclaims clapping her hands together.

"Isn't this too…extravagant?" I ask.

"Not at all! You should see what some ladies wear, dear!" Mrs. Malfoy explains.

That forms a question in my mind. "How-how much does this cost?"

"One thousand eight hundred and ninety-one dollars."

"What? I can't pay for that!" I exclaim, my eyes widening.

"I know. That's why I'll be paying for it," Mrs. Malfoy says calmly, like this is an everyday thing.

I stand there gaping at her and speechless as I change out of the dress. "Mrs. Malfoy you-!"

"Please child! No more of this!"

I fall silent as we make our way to the cashier, Mrs. Malfoy pays, and I hold the giant garment bag in my arms.

As we make it out the door, Mrs. Malfoy begins to walk down the cobblestone lane and I have to speed up to keep up with her.

"I promise to pay you back when I have all the money!" I declare, although it comes out as a plead.

She stops, causing myself to stop abruptly. "Miss Granger, please, it is fine. You don't need to. See you in a few days, dear."

And with that, she pulls her coat firmer around her, smiles warmly at me, picks her pace back up and takes off down the remainder of the road before disappearing out of sight.

….

**AN: I liked that chapter! The gala is a few days away! Yay! I hope I did the dresses justice! Is everything making sense? Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here's chapter 6! Thank you 'DZAuthor AKA DZMom' for pointing out the currency for which the dress was paid for. I don't know the exact currency for the UK and can't quite remember if they have Wizarding money. Alright there's that rant. Disclaimer and Enjoy!**

…

Draco POV:

The weather is beginning to get colder and everything is in place. Floral arrangements are placed, the caterers are cooking behind closed doors, and decorations are set. Tonight is the night of my mother's gala.

…

Hermione's POV:

As I wake up, I glance at the simple calendar hanging on my red wall. Today is the twentieth of November, the night of the Malfoy's gala. Looking over at the small clock on my dresser I find that it is 11:23am.

I get out of my warm covers and get dressed into some jeans and a sweater, Apparating shortly to a nail salon; an appointment I had set for today. I get a French manicure and pedicure before going to a small café with Ginny.

"So, have you picked a date for the wedding yet?" I ask her when we sit down.

"No, but we're thinking about April or May."

"That'll be nice weather."

"But enough about me; how about you? Are you excited for tonight?" she asks me, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Well, to be honest, I'm extremely nervous."

"Aw don't be. I bet you'll have a great time. You bought a dress, right?"

"Well…Narcissa Malfoy bought it for me…"

Ginny nearly chokes on her drink and sputters, "What? She what?"

"She came to the store when you had the day off and insisted on paying for it."

"Why would she do that?" Ginny demands.

"I haven't the slightest clue. Maybe I'll find out tonight." We finish our drinks in silence before giving each other a hug. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. And please don't mention anything to Ron or Harry. They'd probably kill someone if they knew," I say.

"Probably. I'll see you tomorrow then."

We depart our separate ways and I go home, searching for the perfect jewelry to go along with my expensive dress.

I decide on a small teardrop shaped pendant necklace that is a grayish pink dusted with small crystals on the top and small diamond stud earrings.

At around four, I take a shower and wash my hair, magically drying it back into my soft curls. I pin it up into a sophisticated up-do.

I put my simple black heels on first before I carefully step into the dress and zip it up. I look in my mirror and smile. I'm finally ready for this.

Grabbing my black clutch, I Apparate out of my flat and out into the cold night.

….

Draco POV:

"Ready, Scor?" I ask him after helping him get his dark green tie on. He's wearing a black suit with a white button down shirt. Like a mini me.

"Are you two ready?" Mother asks as she comes by the doorframe. She wears a long black dress with sequins and emerald jewelry.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" I mumble, heading out of Scorpius's room. We station ourselves near the grand doors, where guests will be arriving shortly.

"Remember, best behavior," I remind him.

"I know Dad."

The doors open at six exactly and a crowd of men and women in suits and extravagant dresses walk up the steps.

But there's one person that catches my eye as she comes up the steps. She's alone, wearing a burgundy ball gown, gazing at everything. And she looks beautiful.

She gaze turns my way and she smiles a little at me and I find myself smiling back. I look over at Scorpius whose eyes light up. As she passes by in the sea of socialites, I catch something on her arm.

One word. Mudblood.

…

**AN-I loved writing that! So let's see how the ball works out! Any concerns or comments please don't hesitate to review! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Disclaimer and enjoy! **

Draco POV:

"Hermione!"

Scorpius leaves my side and joins her in the crowd. "Scorpius, get back here!" I hiss after him and follow. I find him walking alongside her as everyone is being moved into the grand foyer.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" he exclaims holding her hand.

"I'm glad I could too. Hello…Draco-"

I hold up my hand. "Just stay to the pet names okay?"

She nods and everyone turns their attention to the top of the double staircase toward Mother.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming this evening. I hope you have a wonderful night here at the Malfoy Manor. You shall be escorted into the main ballroom. Thank you everyone."

The room erupts into applause and guests begin to file into the massive ballroom on the other side of double oak French doors. Inside the ballroom are at least one hundred round tables each with white tablecloths and an autumn floral arrangement. A live ten player band stands in their own dedicated spot in the front of the room. Fireplaces are light, emitting a cozy feel to the buzzing room.

After everyone is settled and people begin to talk to each other, I realize that Scorpius is still holding on to her hand and she doesn't mind it one bit.

"Wow, this is…amazing!" she exclaims.

"Don't get out much, do you Granger?" I say, smirking.

She throws me a look before we're interrupted by Mum and one of her stuck-up friends and a brown haired man about my age.

"Draco darling, you do remember Marlette O'Hansen and her son Aaron?"

"Yes. Glad you could make it."

We shake hands before Aaron asks Hermione, "And this lovely flower is?"

"Hermione Granger," she replies, blushing slightly.

"Granger…did you travel with Harry Potter?" Marlette asks.

"Yes. Harry's my best friend."

I notice out of the corner of my eye, that a boy about Scorpius's age leads him happily away.

"If you don't mind me asking," Aaron says, "Are you two-?"

I instantly catch on to what is next few words will be and so does she.

"What!"

"No!"

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I ask Miss Granger for a dance?" Aaron asks his smile returning to his pale face.

"Not at all," I respond, smirking inside. "But, if she wants to first." _You can do better than that, Granger. Don't do it! _My mind screams at her.

"I'd be glad to," she says, smiling apologetically at me before he offers his arm out to her, which she takes. I watch them glide onto the mahogany dance floor, envious at Aaron, wishing that could be me.

I stand there, watching her laugh at something he says, as the dance to the band's music.

"Like what you see, mate?" a dark voice reaches to me. I turn around, ready to silently hex whoever dares disturb my thoughts, when I realize the tall dark skinned man in a black suit is Blaise Zabini, the man I've known most of my time outside of Hogwarts.

"Bug off, Blaise. Since when did you want anything to do with anyone other than Purebloods?" I retort.

"I could ask you the same question, my friend."

I glare at him, before turning my attention back to the dancing couple. "Go hit on some girls or something."

"Whatever you say, oh great one." He leaves my side and the song switches to the next. I watch her ask him something to which he complies and leaves her presence. She looks back towards the way he left before crossing over to me. "I thought he would never stop talking! Oh Merlin, this is McLaggen all over again!" she complains.

"Since when did you go out with McLaggen?" I ask, surprised that she ever would.

"Sixth year; didn't last for more than twenty-four hours. But never mind that. Come dance with me!"

"What?"

"Come dance with me," she repeats, taking my hand, confusing me. A thought pops into my head. _Why would she even want to be near me after everything I've done?_ I don't know what possesses me to think this and somehow…it's unnerving.

She takes me onto the dance floor, but sees my reaction.

"What's wrong?" she asks confusion and worry clouding her own face.

"What are you doing? Why would you want to dance with me, let alone be with me-?"

"Malfoy, do you really think I'd care about that now? I mean it's…things have changed. Even you said it yourself. So please don't worry. It's okay." She smiles reassuringly at me before the song changes to a true slow dance. Oh Merlin, this was going to be interesting.

I cautiously put one my hands to the small of her back as she rests one of her hand's on my shoulder. Our other free hand joins together. "I'll warn you now Malfoy; put your hand any lower and I will hex you," she warns, stepping closer towards me. I smirk at her cautiousness.

"Whatever you say, Granger."

The dance is a waltz that all dancing partners fall in-step to. We glide around the room, smiling at one another. "Since when did you know how to dance, Granger?" I smirk.

"Always. I don't just read books. I have a life you know," she retorts. The next dance move brings us inches from each other. I lean in closer as she leans up as the song declines.

Her lips brush mine before we're interrupted by the chime of a wine glass.

…

**AN- Is everything moving to fast? Tell me in a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I really don't have much to say, other than thanks for all the support! Disclaimer and Enjoy!**

Narcissa stood up and said, "I hope you all are having a wonderful time so far. Coming around now is the first course."

Waiters came around to each table and laid down the appetizer- a fancy looking shrimp cocktail, decorated in an elegant wine glass, complete with a small decorative flower. They offered the guests a glass Sauvignon Blanc, to which everyone took.

Blaise returned ten minutes later into the course with a flirtatious woman wearing a dangerously low neckline on a pumpkin orange halter dress.

A Caesar salad and warm French bread was brought out after, and then a light mint sorbet was to cleanse the palate.

For the main course, delicious looking buttered Lobster tails accompanied by freshly cooked vegetables were served.

Then everyone's favorite course, dessert, came out. A sweet, perfectly made crème brulee and freshly brewed coffee completed the meal.

Draco was dragged away by his mother to talk to some of her elite friends while Hermione sat at the table sipping her coffee, watching couples dance. (Blaise and his lady friend had gone off somewhere before dessert was even served).

Scorpius strolled over to Hermione and sat down in one of the vacant chairs. "Hermione," he stated simply before continuing. "Do you like my dad?"

It was a simple question that made Hermione almost choke on her coffee. "W-what?"

"Hermione, do you like my dad?" he repeated, his grey warm gaze never leaving her.

"What's with the sudden-?"

"Hermione, I'm not stupid. I can tell you like my dad and I think he likes you too. Especially after what almost happened back there-"

"S-Scorpius! You…you saw that?" she said flustered, blushing up a storm.

"Yeah, and I bet you almost half the people in this room did too."

Her brown eyes widened before she buried her face in her manicured hands. _I can't believe we almost kissed! Oh no, what if Harry and Ron found out…I'm screwed…_ she thought.

"Look, let's keep this a secret between you, me and your dad. Okay?"

"Deal. Oh, hey Dad."

Hermione froze and turned around. Draco was standing behind her with a somewhat concerned look on his face.

"Glad you two are getting to know each other," he said before saying to Hermione, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure…" She got up and said "I'll talk to you later I guess, Scorpius," following Draco through the crowd out through the massive French doors into one of the many corridors that lined the great house.

…

**AN: Okay, so the reason this is so short is because this chapter is basically a filler for what's to come. So please review still! Anyone have an idea of what's to come? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So this is a longer chapter! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

The party was beginning to wind down and many of the guests were leaving, having an absolutely fantastic time. Soon only a few people were left in the grand ballroom.

Draco POV:

As I lead her through the brightened hallways, scattered with dwindling guests saying their goodbyes and leaving, I hear her voice.

"Malfoy, I'd love to know where we're going." I lead her further and further down the corridors, getting darker as the less inhabited they are.

"It's a surprise, Granger."

"Great."

"What don't like surprises?"

There's no reply behind me. "Granger?"

I turn around and she's not there. It's only myself in the dimmed corridor, a ways away from the party.

"Come on Granger, this isn't funny!" I call. Out of the corner of my eye, I see burgundy flash around a corner. "Granger?"

I take out my wand, hidden in my coat, and cautiously rush over towards the corner. There's nothing there in the dark hall that leads to the room I closed off.

A scream sounds down the hallway and I cast Lumos before sprinting down the long hall.

I hear a shriek before a blast comes from one of the hallways and Hermione reappears running, blasting spells behind her. "Run!"

I catch up with her and yell at her, "What the hell happened?" before throwing Expulso behind me.

"You're 'friend' Aaron tried to kidnap me!"

"What?"

We take a turn down a dimly lit hallway that's a dead end other than a single door which we rush into, trapping ourselves. "Nox!" she whispers and all the light goes out in the hallway and in the closet, closing ourselves tightly in darkness so that she's basically on top of me. She casts a Disillusionment Charm on the both of us.

"He took me from you and proceeded to drag me down the hallways, before I was able to get away and find you. I think he has friends," she whispers, trying to control her breathing, that's going down my neck. "Someone's coming."

I hold my breath as footsteps and heavy breathing approach. "That was a nice move back there, Hermione," a voice calls out, close to the locked door. "Now come out like a good girl and we won't hurt you."

Besides me, her hand grips tighter on to me as the footsteps walk right outside the door and cease.

"Alohomora!" The door unlocks and swings open, reveling a smirking Aaron with at least four other men, some of which have cuts on themselves.

He scans the closet and turns on the light, but finds nothing other than an empty space. Suddenly, he turns around and motions to the others that we're not there and begins to descend down the hallway.

Hermione looks at me silently with relief before we slump to the ground into more darkness.

…

My vision is blurry as I find myself in a cold room on marbled ground with dark spots faded in it; my hands tied and my arms being held by two of the men.

As I become more stable I realize where I am. In the room where she was tortured, the house elf killed, and the room I thought I had sealed off forever.

"Why the hell do you want us!" someone yells. I look over and find that she's tied to the wall by ropes.

"Well, I really only wanted you, but he tagged along for the ride," Aaron's voice reaches my ears. He's standing in the middle of the room, and has in his hands two extra wands. Wands that belong to us.

"We-" he moves towards her, "are taking the Dark Lord's matters into our own hands."

"He's gone! Defeated in the Second Great War!" she yells at him.

"We are simply finishing what he never did-wiping out all Mudbloods, starting with Harry Potter's best friend." He reaches out for one of the loose strands of her hair.

"Don't touch her!" I bellow, struggling to get out of my captors iron grasps as one of them kicks the back of my legs hard, forcing me to fall down on my knees.

"So he awakes! And just in time for the main entertainment. Don't even try it, Malfoy. _Your_ magic will not work here."

He turns back to her. "Anything you would like to say before we begin?"

"I hope you rot along with _him _you bastard!"

He has a look of mock pain. "Hermione that was _not_ the right thing to say. Crucio!"

She screams in agony, doubling down on her knees.

"Let her go! Don't touch her!" I yell, fighting against them, causing him to turn his attention to me.

"Draco, you should be the one doing this. After all, you always hated Mudbloods, didn't you?"

"You despise me, you son of a- gah!" He kicks me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

"Now Draco, I'll offer again. Come to my side?"

"L-let…us go!" I growl and spit at his feet as my world becomes dark again.

…

**AN: Suspense! I hope I got the info right Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! Tell me what you think of it!  
>Please review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN-Hi everyone! Disclaimer and enjoy! And reviews would be nice too!**

…

As the ball was beginning to wind down, a lanky and rather pale man with blue eyes dressed in a waiter's outfit, ran inconspicuously up to Narcissa and murmured something in her ear. Her cool and calm face did not change as she quickly left the room unnoticed to investigate what she had been told. As she followed the waiter going further down the hallways, she stopped when she heard voices.

"What the 'ell do ya think is takin' 'im so long? I mean it should only take a few minutes-" A deep voice with a thick accent was cut off.

"Keep down! He'll do whatever the hell he'll want to do to the little Mudblood! Now keep quiet and be alert." Another voice, a deeper one, ordered.

Narcissa's heart quickened at the mention of 'mudblood' and she and the waiter spun back around and quickly made their way back to the main entrance. She grabbed the waiter by the arm and instructed him, "I want you to contact Harry Potter and his friend."

As the frightened waiter was about to leave, she re-grabbed his arm and growled, "Not a word is to be spoken about this to anyone. You do and you'll be looking for a new job for the rest of your life."

…

An owl tapped annoyingly at the chilled window pane for the umpteenth time. Harry tried to block out the noise by covering his blankets over his face.

"Bloody owl… who the heck sends an owl at twelve in the morning!" he finally growled, reluctantly getting out of bed and opened up the frosted window. Taking the letter from the barn owl, he shut the window and opened the letter.

His eyes widened as he hurriedly got dressed and Apparated to the Weasley's, leaving the letter floating slowly to the ground.

…

Half an hour later, the two friends arrived at the festive Malfoy Manor in the ballroom with only inhabited with about a hundred circled tables and Narcissa Malfoy and a boy about eleven or twelve standing in the middle of it. He stared at the two.

"There are men in my house that do not belong here," she stated as they approached.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, but couldn't you handle that yourself?" Harry asked slowly, still trying to figure out what was so urgent.

"Mr. Potter, this is much more serious then that and I believe it has to do with your friend."

Harry and Ron exchanged shocked and confused glances before Ron asked, "Who's that?"

"Ms. Granger," she answered gravely.

"Sorry…what did you just say?" Ron said, staring at her.

"Ms. Granger was here tonight. Did she not tell you?"

Harry cut in before Ron was about to have an outburst, gripping his arm. "No she didn't…How many men did you say?"

"I heard two, but there may be more," she answered. "I'd like to also inform you that Ms. Granger and my son have not been seen for some time."

"We'll get right on it, Mrs. Malfoy."

As she and the boy left(who looked back over his shoulder), Ron declared, "Let's call backup."

Harry gave him a look. "And by backup you mean?"

"Neville, George, Fred, Ginny will want in on it…unfortunately…"

"Yeah, she will…Fine. Send them a Patronus. Tell them it's urgent and we're dealing with something unknown."

Ron quickly sent his Jack Russell terrier Patronus off with the message and shortly the four sent, arrived.

"I hope you two have a good reason for us to be here at twelve thirty in the morning," George stated, still wearing his pajamas, pulled over a coat and shoes.

"We do actually. Narcissa Malfoy has employed us to take care of a problem. Two or more men are in this house and Hermione may be somewhere in it," Harry explained.

At the mention of Hermione, everyone looked confused. "Uh, why is Hermione here?" Neville spoke up, looking the same since his 7th year at Hogwarts, just slightly taller.

"Very good question, Neville. Anyone know why?" Harry asked, standing in front of them like a commander.

The boys shook their heads, while Ginny looked down at her sneakered feet.

Ron caught her look. "Ginny?"

"She got invited to the Malfoy's gala and she went, okay? Now if we're done with this, we should get going," she snapped.

The twins shifted slightly away from her. With that, the six disappeared down the dark hallway of mystery.

…

**AN- This, in a way, was a filler chapter**, **but still good! So some of the gang's back together! What do you think'll happen next? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN-It was torturing me not updating, so I decided to, even if the chapter was short. So here it is! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

…

Another scream filled the air as Hermione was hit with yet another Crucio. He used a non verbal spell that slowly slashed a gash in her left cheek; and Diffindo to rip several slashes in her dress. The non verbal spell was used on her right leg where the dress had been stripped away. She had tears running down her face, trying hard to bite back the pain.

"Stupefy!"

She slumped down and drops of blood pattered on the floor. He cut the ropes holding her up and she fell to the ground, unconscious with a thud. "Sectumsempra." Aaron rapidly slashed the air in front of him, moves Draco knew too well.

"HERMIONE!" Draco screamed, using all his strength to throw himself closer to her, taking his two captors with him.

Aaron laughed cynically before saying, "The things people will do for love. But wait- didn't you hate her Draco, said she'd be better off dead with the rest of-"

"Shut up! Shut up you bastard!" His rage fueled his strength as he overthrew his captors punching them, and rushed at Aaron pinning him against the wall. "Where are the other two?" he demanded. There was no fear in Aaron's eyes as he did not answer.

"Where are they!" he repeated slamming him back.

"Outside. Guarding."

"What made you do this?" Draco asked, never loosening his grip.

"The only place where I felt right was with _them._ Didn't you?"

Draco punched him in the gut, making him double over and retook his own wand and Hermione's back. "Go to Hell. Stupefy."

Aaron was knocked down and did not get back up.

Draco hurriedly cast it on the two other men inside the room, and rushed to Hermione's side_. Please don't let her be dead…please don't let her be dead._

He checked her pulse, faint but alive, and healed her with the spell Professor Snape used on him all those years ago.

He brought her out of unconsciousness with Rennervate. She woke up, feebly clutching Draco's shirt suddenly, and began crying fresh tears. "E-every…hurts…h-help me!" she sobbed. Her eyes began to flutter back into unconsciousness as she started to waiver back and forth.

"No, no, no, stay with me! C-come on Hermione…please…" Draco pleaded, taking her hand that began to become slack.

He felt hopeless, betrayed, and…furious. Who in their right mind would do this to someone? Do this to someone when everything was said and done? But then…he had called her names and teased her so it was almost ironic-the Slytherin Prince caring for the Gryffindor Princess.

Looking down at the barely breathing form wanted to make him cry. This was just as bad as when he saw _her _laying there in that hospital bed holding on to dear life with all the monitors and devices, the use of magic not an option leaving him with a tiny little baby boy wrapped up in a blue blanket, crying for his mother.

Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks, before he even recognized it was himself crying. He hadn't cried in so long, not since he was left with Scorpius by himself.

He continued to cry before sudden and familiar sensation brought him down.

…

After cautiously moving through the various hallways with wands out and in position, the six came upon broken glass scattered in the hallway and scorched marks on the walls. Harry held his hand up and stopped. He then put a finger to his lips and motioned slowly to move forward.

Peering around the corner and seeing nothing, Harry took a step forward until he heard a crack and saw light hit the wall besides him.

…

**AN- How does everyone like it so far? I hope it's not bad…What do you think will happen next? Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN-Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I was busy. But now here is chapter 12! Hope you guys like it! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

….

The next spell was thrown by Ginny; a spell that missed and split a painting in two. Two different spells were thrown from the opposite side as Neville cast a spell that produced tiny yellow canaries that then shot down the hallway, screeching madly. The six quickly moved towards their attackers as more spells were thrown.

They maneuvered through the tight hallways that their attackers lead them through, until they came to two double doors. With their opponents cornered, the twins disarmed the two wizards and Ron and Harry stepped forward, their wands poised and ready to strike.

"What's behind that door?" Ron demanded, taking a step forward; a cut on his forehead.

The two wizards, both tall and burly looked at each other. The smarter looking one replied, "There's nothin' behind it, sir."

This time it was Harry and Ron's turn to look at each other, not believing what the man had to say. "Neville, Ginny, tie them up."

The two both did what they were told, as ropes shot out of their wands and slithered toward their opponents, binding them tightly, complete with a knot.

"We're going to ask you one more time. What is behind that door?" Ron growled again.

"F-four Purebloods, O-one M-mudblood," the other one sputtered. Everyone glanced worried for a second before they became aware of the word 'Mudblood' being used.

"W-what did he just say?" Fred spoke up from the back as Ron lunged forward and grabbed the one who had spoke by the shirt visible through the rope.

"Ron!" Ginny and Harry exclaimed together.

Ron growled something that the others found unintelligible before his brothers were able to pry him off. "Keep it together Ron!" George told him.

"Ginny, Neville, watch these two, we're going in," Harry instructed as the two men were moved away from the doors. "On my count. One. Two. Three!"

Harry busted open the doors and the rest took in the horrid scene before them.

It was the same room; the same room where everything went wrong. The room where there was blood on its floors once again; its same victim in the middle of that blood. But there were two things different. One, Draco Malfoy was next to the victim, in her blood. And two, a new man just waking up from unconsciousness.

…

"E-Expelliarmus!" George choked, shocked at the scene before him, as the spell took the unknown man's wand from the floor. Tears blinded nearly everyone in and outside the room.

Ginny screamed, a scream filled with despair and horror, and would have dropped her wand if Neville hadn't snatched it in mid-fall, before taking her into a bear hug, blocking her view.

Ron cast a spell that blasted the man back against the wall as Harry sent his Patronus out to get help.

The twins tied the other two men in the room before rushing over to the two fallen bodies.

"Let me go!" the man yelled, straining against the invisible force that kept him there.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, speaking first so he could take over for a visibly shaking Ron.

The man's eyes locked on Harry's. "Harry Potter! How nice it is to finally-!"

"_Who are you_?"

"Just a man who shares the same goal as another," he answered, smirking. Harry looked at him with an unsure look.

"What's…that?"

"To eliminate Mudblo-!" A loud blow echoed through the room.

"RON! STOP!" Ron stepped back from the man when he was yelled at, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Just then backup came, pouring in, bounding past the crying Weaselys, Harry, and Neville. After the fallen were taken out of the room, only the six and the disturbed wizard (being held by Aurors) remained.

As the man escorted past them, Ron spewed, still furious, "I hope you rot in Hell!"

…

Outside of the torturous room, the ballroom that was once occupied hours before was now turned into a small makeshift infirmary, due to the extent of the two's injuries. Ron was in a corner, pacing worriedly and furiously, every so often banging his head against the wall as Neville watched him, trying to calm his friend down, his tears beginning to stop.

The twins wanted to get as close to Hermione as they could, that is, until they were cut off by the healers that had been sent there. The twins reluctantly took the option of sitting worriedly in chairs, not a word to each other or anyone else.

Ginny was standing silently crying to herself until Harry walked over to her.

"Ginny?" Harry asked cautiously.

"What?" she snapped, waving away a wave of tears.

"You have a…" Harry motioned towards a small abrasion on her cheek.

"I'm fine." She dismissed quickly before continuing, "…It's just… seeing her….well, them both, like that…It's scary." This left the two in silence as Kingsley Shacklebolt approached them.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasely. I've been informed that Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy shall be moved to St. Mungo's, fourth floor. I'd take you there myself although I have other matters to attend to. Please send my condolences to the both of them. I'll update you on any information in this case," he explained.

Harry nodded as Ginny put her head down. "Oh, and Mr. Potter? Please if _you _receive any information on this, please send it to me," Kingsley finished before walking away and disappearing.

After clearing his throat, Harry said, "I suppose we should tell Mrs. Malfoy, maybe Hermione's parents."

Ginny continued to be silent before speaking, "It…this is all my fault. I knew I should have-!"

"Don't say that! It's not your fault! Just a sick man with a twisted mind, still living in the days of the war," Harry intervened. Ginny was about to say something until George and Fred strode hurriedly up to them.

"Harry, they're taking her away-" exclaimed George.

"-To St. Mungo's!" Fred finished.

Harry looked between the two anxious brothers and told them what was to be done with them. "I'm going to tell Mrs. Malfoy and then head over," Harry stated. "You guys should get some sleep-!"

"No!" The twins, including Ginny interjected. "We mean-we're in this together now," Fred said.

"Alright. Meet you there then. Please make sure Ron doesn't do anything rash."

The siblings agreed and Harry went to go find Mrs. Malfoy, who, he had been informed had already left.

Taking a glance around the house he never thought he'd be back in, Harry Apparated to St. Mungo's, awaiting what would be one of the longest waits of his life.

…

**AN-So I know a lot of it was through Harry's third person, but it was easier to write this chapter that way. So was this chapter good? Please tell me any concerns, questions, or comments in a review/PM! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN-Sorry for any confusion over the last chapter, so hopefully any questions can be answered with this one! If not, please tell me! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

…

Inside St. Mungo's on floor four- Spell Damage, the Granger, Weasley, and Malfoy family stood anxious outside rooms 4 and 5.

Mrs. Malfoy and Scorpius were among the first to arrive after Mr. and Mrs. Weasely retrieved the Grangers and brought them to St. Mungo's. Once explaining what had happened to Hermione and Draco to the Grangers, to them it was like having someone stabbed or worse.

Nearly all those who had been at the Malfoy Manor previously, fought their inner-selves to stay awake; to stay awake and hear the news.

A petite, fair healer came out of room 5, Draco's room, to which several people's attention sparked.

"Mr. Malfoy shall be fine, he's in stable condition. You'll be able to see him in a few minutes, but first, he wanted to talk to a Harry Potter?" she explained.

Harry raised his hand, and the healer opened the door to him. Harry stepped inside the plain white room, with the blue curtain drawn back.

Draco lay there, bandaged up around the middle, his head in his hands.

Harry lightly cleared his throat in which Draco looked up.

"Potter...I wanted to give you…information on what happened…"

"Go on."

"Well…before Hogwarts I was…friends with a boy named Aaron O'Hansen who went to Durmstrang. He is the man you saw tonight, the one…" He trailed off before continuing to a new sentence. "He was brought up as a Pureblood and…well to be frank hated Mudbloods. After being enrolled at Hogwarts, I didn't really see him that frequently so I never thought that he'd show up at my mother's gala. Or anywhere else in my life, really."

"So, the git was like you," Harry said out of annoyance.

Draco glared at him. "Don't push me Potter!"

Harry fell silent as Draco's emotions softened. "I never thought he'd go this far…"

This caught Harry's attention. "What do you mean?"

"He always bragged about how he was going to eliminate them one day…and as kids, I didn't really believe him." Draco sighed. "So…how…how is she?"

"Don't know. Haven't told us anything."

Draco fell silent and let out a frustrated sigh. "All my fault…" he mumbled to himself.

"I'll let you be yourself then. I'll let you know if anything happens," Harry said moving towards the door, his hand on the knob.

"Potter…I'm…thank you."

Harry whipped his head around, removing his hand from the door knob. "What?"

"Thank you for saving us."

Harry nodded, having a feeling of confusion and an odd sense that Draco Malfoy was beginning to soften. He didn't quite know why Draco had, but he was. _Baby steps_, he reminded himself. _Baby steps_.

…

It was now seven in the morning and still nothing from room 5-Hermione's room. Many people were sleep deprived; only catching a few hours at the most of sleep. Some were just plain annoyed at the fact that no one had told them anything about what Hermione's current state was. One person particularly annoyed was Ron.

"Bloody hell! Why can't we see her?"

"Sir, these things take time. We'll notify you in a few minutes," the Healer that had just come out, said, before going back in. This left a more disgruntled Ron to continue to stride up and down the corridor again.

"He's been doing that for the last hour," Ginny groaned, telling Neville who looked just as bored as she did.

"You'd think he'd make a mark on the floor with all the walking back and forth," Neville said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. So how's Hogwarts?" she asked, starting a new conversation with him, which somehow ended up with Ron joining in, happier than he was in hours.

Across the corridor, the twins were trading chocolate frog cards with Scorpius. "I'll trade you a Harry Potter card for a Hermione Granger," Fred offered to Scorpius.

"No way! It took me ages to get this card!" Scorpius insisted. "Besides Hermione's way cooler than Harry!"

"But he's a rare card!" Fred fired back.

"So is she!"

Harry looked at the three. "Hey, I'm standing right here!" he yelled over them.

George looked at Harry from across the hall, "Sorry mate, but I think mini Malfoy's right. 'Mione's got you beat."

Harry rolled his eyes while smiling_. Leave it to Fred and George to be trading chocolate frog cards at their age_, Harry thought.

Mr. Weasley had begun a conversation with Mr. Granger about Muggle things, part of which consisted of Mr. Granger explaining how dentists did not torture people by yanking out their teeth.

Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Malfoy had a long chat about raising their children among other things.

In that moment, everything seemed almost content, different than what it had been hours before.

Suddenly, the door opened to Hermione's room. All movements, conversations, and sounds stopped, as heads turned towards the Healer that stood there. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Ms. Granger would like to see you all now."

…

**AN- CLIFFHANGER! For the record, I didn't actually know that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had their own Chocolate Frog cards until I looked it up. Gotta love the internet! So? How'd you like it? Tell me in a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- I'm super excited for Halloween and guess what I'm going to be! A Hogwarts student! YAY! So please review! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

…

As soon as the words were said, no one moved. With quick realization that Hermione was alive and breathing, her parents were the first to start crying before hugging each other and then the people closest to them. After it sunk in to the others, they too rejoiced before heading into her room.

Draco was allowed in and settled near the door.

Inside the room similar to Draco's, Hermione lay in a white bed with a nightgown on. Her red now ruined dress lay on the back of a chair. Bandages were wrapped around her right leg as well as her middle. The color to her face was beginning to brighten.

"How do you feel?" asked someone.

"I've been better," she answered, feebly smiling. Her gaze wandered to the dress in the corner, the first time she'd seen it. She looked toward Mrs. Malfoy. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy your okay," she returned, earning a thankful smile from Hermione.

"Hermione, guess what!" Scorpius exclaimed, moving towards her from the circle of adults he was in.

"What?"

"Fred wanted to trade Harry's card for yours! But, I told him no because it took forever to get your card."

"Oh I see," she replied glancing at Fred, who smiled back at her. "Well thank you."

Scorpius smiled.

For the next while, most of the talk was about what everyone was going to do after the two got out of St. Mungo's.

Eventually, friends and family began to leave as to go to their homes and contact others, promising they were to return later that day. After leaving the room, Draco and Hermione were the only ones left.

Clutching his side, Draco made his way over to her. Taking her hand, which surprised her, he said, "Hermione, I am so sorry. If I hadn't wanted to talk to you, none of this would have happened. It's all my fault, I mean, you wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be here and our families wouldn't-"

"Draco! P-please…you're rambling," she replied, blushing, retaking her hand was still in his. "And you know it wasn't your fault. It was his. Besides, I'm allowed out of here tomorrow. Apparently, my injuries weren't as bad as what they've seen. Everything still hurts…"

"Painful spell isn't it?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait…how do you-?"

"Potter hit me with it sixth year in Myrtle's bathroom."

"Oh right…I'm sorry," she said, becoming quiet and looking at her hands rested in her lap.

Draco thought that she looked so delicate, so cute that she was sorry for something that happened years ago out of stupid mistakes.

"So what did they diagnose you as?" she asked, ceasing the silence between them.

"Bruising, few broken ribs. They mended that though. You?"

"Well, to be frank, gashes and cuts, some abrasions. But the Healers were able to close a lot of it, so there are only a few gashes that have to heal on their own really."

"We made it right?" he said to which she nodded. Taking a deep breath, Draco said, "I'm going to head back to my room; don't want to have them think I walked out before I'm released."

"How long do you have left?"

"Few hours. I'll be back soon."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

…

Returning as promised, this time with a bouquet of flowers and free, somehow, Draco and Hermione ended up having a long and fun conversation about random things. It was probably the first time he laughed with another person (other than Scorpius and Narcissa) in a long time, Draco thought.

Hermione thought his laugh was so happy, so pure that it should have never been locked away; so much different then when she heard him mock her with an almost cynical laugh back in Hogwarts.

Getting over a bout of laughter, Hermione's eye caught a duo standing in the doorway.

"Draco," she said weakly, looking back at him and then back at the door.

"Hmm?" he looked behind him, seeing the two standing there. Recollecting himself, saying quietly so only Hermione could hear him, "I'll see you later," before standing up and passing out the door.

Harry and Ron stepped in, carrying each a fresh bouquet of flowers, now a second and third set sitting on the table besides.

"'Mione, what was Malfoy doing here?" Ron asked, looking back at the door.

"What, I'm not allowed to talk to him now, is that it?" she retorted highly. "He basically just saved my life Ron!"

"And almost got you killed!" he fired back.

"Draco risked his life-!"

"Oh, are you two on a first name basis now?" he retorted back.

"Guys, don't!" Harry cut in but was cut off.

"Maybe we are. What, are you jealous-?" Hermione fumed.

"Everything he did hurt you. Just one incident and suddenly-!"

"You weren't there! You weren't being tortured! _Neither_ of you were!"

Ron looked at her angrily. "FINE!"

"FINE!"

Stomping out of the room, Ron rushed past the group of friends there to see Hermione, who were shocked about what went down.

Trying to control her heavy breathing, she broke down in tears. Harry stood in the middle of the room, sighing heavily before walking over to her bed and saying something only audible to her. Her response was angry and filled with tears. He said one last thing that made her smile before kissing her on the head and closing the curtains for her privacy.

Walking towards the door, Harry was stopped by Ginny. "What happened?"

"Let's just say…Ron's little ball of light can't fix this. Not this time."

…

**AN- So? How was the chapter? Good I hope! Any concerns, suggestions, or comments please don't hesitate to review/Pm me! I liked the reference from HP Deathly Hallows that I used (I've wanted to use it for a while now!) **

**Thanks! **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN- Hi guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Its been school and everything. Please forgive me! I hope you like this chapter! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

…

The next day, Hermione was free of St. Mungo's and sent home along with a few bottles of medicine. A note was taped on her front door reading, 'Crookshanks has been taken care of. Don't worry! Get well soon-with love, Scorpius.'

She smiled at the note; she was only going home to get some things and Crookshanks and go to the Burrow for a while. The Burrow felt more like home than her own flat did. Although she knew she was going to have to deal with Ron sooner or later.

With Ginny accompanying her, she took a trunk full of clothes and Crookshanks and left with Ginny to the Burrow.

…

With Thanksgiving two days away, the Burrow was chaotic. Different household spells were being cast by Mrs. Weasley, who forced everyone out of the space due to lack of mobility.

Outside, Mrs. Weasley had gotten the boys to set a long wooden table, fit for over twenty people. Mr. Weasley was outside with them, instructing them where to put everything.

"You can put your stuff in my room. Just like we used to, hmm?" Ginny exclaimed, starting up the stairs.

Crookshanks had wiggled out of Hermione's arms and run out the back door, trying to catch some garden gnomes. Hermione began to make her way back down the step when Ginny stopped her.

"Dad's going to love him if he catches some of those gnomes. They've been destroying things for weeks. Come on," she said.

After settling her things into Ginny's room, the two headed downstairs, greeted by Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, dear I didn't hear you come in. Welcome!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Sorry for the late notice."

"Don't mention it, dear. Now if you'll excuse me, the brooms refuse to sweep!" She hurried upstairs.

Suddenly, a door slam was heard. "What the hell is this monster doing here?" Ron exclaimed, storming in through the kitchen door, holding Crookshanks by the scruff.

"That _monster_ is here with me," Hermione stated.

Ron looked at her, surprised of her existence. "What are you doing here?"

"_I_ am here for Thanksgiving."

"Well you're two days early."

"I know that. I didn't want to stay by myself."

"You could have stayed with Malfoy."

"We are not together!"

"Proof tells me otherwise."

"You…you arse!" She quickly conjured a flock of yellow canaries and made them attack him. "

Hermione stormed up the stairs as fast as her body would let her, while Ron had managed to take control of the birds attacking him. Ginny glared at him. "I have no idea what's going on, but that wasn't right." She ran after Hermione, calling her name as Ron went back outside.

Harry looked surprised as Ron came back out with yellow feathers in his hair and clothes. "What happened to you?" he asked, stifling back a laugh.

"Hermione's here…"

"What'd she do? Throw a turkey at you?"

"No…had stupid canaries attack me."

Harry burst out laughing. "You mean…l-like in-!"

Ron glared at him, "Don't say it!" Harry continued to laugh, clutching his side.

…

Ginny raced to her room to find Hermione sitting on her bed. "What just happened?" Ginny asked, out of breath.

"Your brother thinks that there's something going on between me and Malfoy."

"And is there?"

Hermione sighed. "No! I mean-I don't know. I mean if someone saved your life, you'd be nice, right?"

"Yeah, I would. Don't mind Ron. He's been on edge lately."

A comfortable silence eluded them. "How's the wedding planning going?" Hermione asked.

"We think the date will be sometime in April or May. I'm going to go dress shopping sometime next month. Wanna go?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" The request of going to Ginny's dress shopping lightened Hermione's mood considerably. The two eventually went downstairs to help out with Thanksgiving preparations; Hermione ready to face whatever was in store.

…

**AN- How did you guys like it? Please tell me in a review! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN-Hey guys. I'm still here, don't worry. Just had writers block. But I'm back! So here's this chapter. It's sort of a filler. Reviews are appreciated greatly! Disclaimer and enjoy.**

…

Draco sat at in one of the chairs in his living room. He thought of what had happened in Hermione's hospital room. He had heard them all the way down the hall when he left. He was sure that they were talking about him; he had heard his name at least once.

A muffled tap brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over at the window. An owl hovered in the air with a letter in its beak, tapping at the glass with its talon. He sorely got up, and proceeded to open the window, thank the owl, and rip open the letter sealed by the Ministry of Magic.

It read:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We have received intelligence that at approximately twenty minutes past eleven on November twentieth, a disturbance was committed in your home, in which you were involved. As being witness to the disturbance, we regret to inform you that your presence is required to testify against the perpetrator, Aaron O'Hansen. The trial shall be held on November twenty-sixth in Courtroom Ten at the Ministry of Magic at 9:00am. _

_Hope you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Henry Teakins_

_Council of Magical Law_

_Ministry of Magic_

He read through the letter several times. The date was in three days. That meant three days until he saw Hermione. Three days until that bastard was sent to Azkaban.

…

She got the letter at midnight. Hermione was sitting in her makeshift bed, unable to sleep. Something scratched on Ginny's window. Hermione froze. Was it something coming to get her? The sound screeched. She recognized it-an owl.

Her body ached as she got up and soundlessly patted across the floor and opened up the window. A barn owl dropped the letter into her hand before flying off. Even in the darkness she could tell it was from the Ministry. She tore open the letter. She scanned it and picked out the words Aaron O'Hansen, trial, and the address and date.

She was happy. Justice would be served in three days. And that meant three days until she saw Draco.

…

The smell of Thanksgiving wafted through the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had been up since five in the morning cooking. The smells had lured out the twins, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"That smells amazing, Mrs. Weasley," Harry told her as the six walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you dear."

"Do you need any help mum?" Ginny asked.

"If you all can get out of my kitchen, then that will help me," she replied.

The six took her suggestion and grouped together on the stairs. The quarrel against Ron and Hermione had simmered down and the two reconciled.

"I have an announcement to make," Hermione said gaining their attention. She took out the letter folded in her pocket. "The Ministry wants me there in two days." The letter was passed around and read.

"I'm going," she said finally when all they did was stare at her.

"You're not going by yourself," Harry told her. It wasn't a question.

"Well, you can't go," she argued back. "Neither of you can." She motioned to Ron.

"And just why not?" Ron asked.

"_He_ knows about you two. Can you even imagine what could happen?"

"Yeah I think we can," Harry said. "Fine. You're not going by yourself."

"Then who's going to take me?"

George spoke up. "I'll do it."

Fred looked at him. "And why not me?"

"I can pull off a suit better than you can," George joked, getting smiles from everyone.

"But really, I don't think anyone wants to burden Mum with this and who knows what Dad will do. You can all cover for us. Just tell them Hermione's helping me with some errands for the shop. Besides, the less people gone, the less suspicion will be aroused here. I don't think it will help if three of us left."

Fred shrugged. "I'm fine with that." George looked at the others. "How 'bout it?"

"Alright. I think that could work," Hermione said.

The others agreed. "I have a plan for stalling if we need it," Ginny said. The twins looked at her. "I guess our logic finally caught up with you sis," Fred grinned.

Ginny glared at them. "Shut up! Just…go bother mum or something okay?"

Everyone laughed before breaking up going off to their own things.

…

**AN- How was it? Even though it was a filler I still wanna know how it was. Any thoughts on how the trial will go? REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN-Can't say much. Please review! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

Thanksgiving was grand. The meal was great and the company-fantastic. Everyone went to bed with full stomachs.

…

Hermione woke up the morning of the trial nervous about what would happen. She got up careful not to make a sound as she changed into a black dress that hit her right above the knee with a collar around the neck. She took out a pair of black heels and a blazer that she borrowed from Ginny. A knock sounded at the door. She ran to get it and poked her head out the door.

It was George in a suit. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" she replied with heels in hand as they made their way as quietly as they could down the steps. As they stepped outside, clouds covered the sky. _I hope that's not a sign,_ she thought as she Apparated them to the old payphone that would lead them to the Atrium.

"We have fifteen minutes, Hermione," George reminded her as they entered the Atrium and made their way to the elevator lifts and stopped at floor nine before taking the stairs to floor ten.

They were checked and let in, directed to sit in the stands where about thirty or so people dressed in purple robes were seated. More purple-robed people filed in and took their seats.

The walls of Courtroom Ten were made of a dark gray stone and the room was illuminated by dimly lit lanterns. Rows and rows of mahogany benches were aligned in a half circle directed towards a chair in the center of the room.

Ten minutes to go and Hermione grabbed onto George's hand like a scared child. "It's okay Hermione. It'll all be over in a little while. Until this thing starts…see the guy sitting one row up from us? The one with glasses like Harry's?"

Hermione turned around to pin point him. The man was tall with brown hair and wore the glasses George had described. "Yeah, what about him?"

"That man used to have a unibrow. That uni-brow was the result of a man that doesn't read the directions on one of our products."

"He's been to your store?"

"Yep! Basically bribed us to not tell anyone he was ever there. Seems he got it shaved…" George turned around and stared at the man before he caught his eye. The man's mouth dropped in shock. George winked at him before turning back around.

That brought a smile to Hermione's face. Leave it to George to ease the tension.

"And then there's the poor bloke at the door."

Hermione looked at his reference. There stood Draco, in a suit similar to George's as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

He looked at the members of the Wizengamot in the stands before pinpointing Hermione and George and taking a seat besides them.

Five minutes to go and the heads of the selected departments showed up and took their respective places, wearing black robes. And five minutes to go and George swore. "Bloody hell…What about Dad?"

"What?"

"Dad works at the ministry, remember? He'll be here at ten. How are we supposed to avoid him?"

"Can't we figure this out later?" Hermione whispered and motioned up towards the Minister for Magic, who happened to be Kingsley Shacklebolt, as he gained the attention of the court. Around him was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and a Court Scribe.

Two guards brought in a bound Aaron and forced him into the chair.

"The criminal trial of the twenty-sixth of November of the accused Aaron O'Hansen. The charges against the accused will now be read. The charges are the use of the unforgivable curses, kidnapping, and torture until attempted death," stated Kingsley.

"Do you deny these charges?"

"I was doing it for a good reason-."

"Do you deny these charges, Mr. O'Hansen?"

"No."

"Very well. Before the court decides your fate, the people you tortured are here to give their stand. Please rise, Mr. Malfoy; Miss Granger."

Many members of the Wizengamot began whispering at their names as the two rose.

"How do you know Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger?"

"From school- Hogwarts."

"And why were you there, Miss Granger?"

"Mr. Malfoy invited me to his mother's gala."

"And Mr. Malfoy, how did you know Mr. O'Hansen?"

"Unfortunately, we were childhood friends." Draco glared at Aaron.

"Now please describe the attack. Please tell us what happened at the time of your kidnapping."

Hermione spoke first. "Mr. Malfoy and I were walking in the corridors of his manor. Someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me down another corridor. I managed to break free and conjured up a few spells before Mr. Malfoy found me.

Mr. O'Hansen and his accomplices followed us and we ended up becoming trapped in a closet. I cast a Disillusionment Charm on the both of us. He opened the door. Because of the charm, we thought we were safe. But then…he hexed us with a spell and we lost consciousness…"

"And what happened next?"

"When I woke up, I was chained to a wall. And Mr. O'Hansen and I started arguing."

"What were you arguing about?"

"He was saying how he was taking Voldemort's matters into his own hands."

More whispers started at the mention of the Dark Lord.

"And how was he going to do that?"

"He said he was going to wipeout…" she trailed off, looking down.

"Who was he going to wipeout?" Kingsley said his voice deeply kind and reassuring.

"Mudbloods… Starting with me. Because I'm Harry's best friend..."

"And he used that term?"

"…Yes…" Her voice shook and she was upset. She had never met someone who was so intent on destroying one race in such a long time. And when she had, she was almost as confused and lost now, as she had felt then. She was permitted to sit and Draco was told to stand.

"Thank you Miss Granger," Kingsley murmured. "Mr. Malfoy what happened next?"

Draco spoke, giving her a break. "I woke up then. And then, he used the Cruciatus Curse on her."

More shock went around the room. George felt sick. It was the first time that he heard what happened. How could anyone do something so cruel, especially to Hermione?

"And he continued to torture Miss Granger?"

"Yes."

"With what spells, may I be afraid to ask, if you still remember?"

"How can I forget? The Stupefy hex, the Cruciatus curse, the Diffindo charm, and Sectumsempra."

More gasps. Some had tears in their eyes. They hadn't heard something this bad in a long, long time.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. Is there anything else you would like to say?" asked Kingsley, sighing.

"Only that I hope he rots in Hell. And Harry Potter and his friends save us." Draco said. Hermione didn't say anything but looked up at Draco.

"Those in favor of conviction?"

Every hand rose.

"Those in favor of finding the accused innocent?" No one raised a hand. "Guilty?" Every hand went up.

"The Wizengamot now declares the accused Aaron O'Hansen guilty of all charges. You shall be sentenced to a life sentence of the rest of your days in Azkaban. Take him away!"

Aaron struggled as the two guards reached to take him off the chair. He caught Hermione's eye and smirked. "You! Mudblood! Your kind will be extinguished! I may be gone from your life, but others will come and rip your throat out! And you, Malfoy! You traitor, you're just as bad as them! I'll make sure you suffer the same fate as they do!" he yelled as they dragged him away.

Draco was about to yell something back, even though he was fully aware that he was in a court room, but something grabbed onto his wrist.

"Please don't!" He looked back and he noticed Hermione's hand on his wrist. Her eyes pleaded with him. She took her hand off.

Moments later, the courtroom was cleared and the trial was over. Hermione excused herself off to the bathroom. She sat down in a stall and cried.

…

George and Draco were leaning on the opposite walls of the girls' bathroom door when Hermione came out. "Woah. How long have you two been waiting here?" she asked, stepping away from the bathroom door and turning around to face the two.

"Five minutes," Draco replied, shrugging. "So, how are you-?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, really, but we have to go soon. I'll be waiting over there," George said, stepping away, scanning the crowd of wizards and witches as he made his way to the stairs.

"So, how are you?" Draco repeated, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm…sort of scared. But above that, I'm happy; relived." Draco gave her a half smile, before being interrupted by a whistle. They turned their heads towards the sound. George waved his arm and mouthed 'we need to go!'

Hermione nodded at him and turned back to Draco. "I'd better get out of here. Be safe okay-?"

"Owl me. We can do something later, to celebrate?" he said, kissing her on the cheek. She was surprised at his action but said, "Alright."

She rushed off towards George with a wave over her shoulder.

…

**AN- So a longer chapter. And thank you DZAuthor AKA DZMom for pointing out the thing with Arthur. Hope what I wrote fixed it. Please review! Any concerns/suggestions PM or review me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN-Sorry it took me so long to update. Lots have been going on. I'm sorta stuck on this…Disclaimer and enjoy!**

…

George's plan was to leave the ministry by ten o'clock before his father got there. The only flaw in that plan was that it was 9:56. That gave them four minutes to get into the elevator lift, which was currently full of wizards and witches that were going to their offices.

Finally, an aggravated George took Hermione by the hand and fitted their way into an almost full lift. Stopping and getting out at the Atrium once again, he pushed himself and her through the crowds looking for the closest exit.

"George! Hermione!" a voice called.

"Shit!"

"George!" Hermione hissed.

Mr. Weasley came into view. "What are you two doing here?" he demanded, trench coat and briefcase in hand. Hermione flushed and George was speechless. They had been caught red handed. There was no denying it.

"Um…George was…uh…taking me to the ministry…" Hermione stated in a small voice.

"And why were you doing that?" this was directed at George.

"Support," George shrugged.

"And what for?"

"Uh…a hearing…" Hermione answered.

"For who?"

"The guy that hurt her," George answered.

Mr. Weasley looked between them and sighed. "We'll talk about this back at home." He turned from them, regaining his posture and walked off towards the elevator lifts they had just come from.

…

Coming back into the Burrow, with Mrs. Weasley off planting in the garden, the six met back on the steps. "Dad knows! He knows! We ran into him on the way out," George exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Nice job you guys!" he sneered.

"Hey, we realized it right after you left! What could we do? Tell him-them- the truth before you even got there?" Fred asked.

"Well…no but you could have stalled!" George argued.

"Hey, I tried to keep him engaged as long as I could in a conversation about Muggle things, but he said he'd do it later," Harry interjected.

"I guess we'll just have to face their wrath," Hermione said quietly. She was put out from the Ministry and the run in.

"Let's hope nothing went wrong at work," Ron said. They all knew that was true.

…

**AN-So as I mentioned before, I'm stuck. Suggestions could help. Reviews are welcome. Very welcome. **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN-So after the reviews I got, which I appreciate very much, I got some ideas going. So I hope some things are cleared up in this chapter. Thank you everyone! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

…

At about half past five and when the old Weasley family clock showed Arthur Weasley 'coming home', the six young adults had gathered once again on the steps.

"He's coming home!"

"It's now or never."

"Let's hope he's in a good mood."

"I wonder what they'll do to us…"

"Let's pray he'll let it slide."

"Let's do this."

The door opened and slammed shut, and the six hurried down the steps, like little kids at Christmas time. They lined up in front of Arthur who was taking his hat and coat off and didn't see them yet. "Hello Mr. Weasley," Harry and Hermione answered together as the Weasley children chimed, "Hi Dad," in unison.

He stepped back in surprise at the sudden greeting and said, "What are you doing-?"

He was cut off by everyone talking at once, saying things he couldn't make out. "Everyone just stop! Stop!" he yelled over the noise.

The noise ceased as Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen. "What is all this noise?" she exclaimed.

"Look everyone," Arthur addressed, "I'd rather that you would have told me what you were doing. Trust me, when you showed up today, I nearly thought I was seeing things."

"For Merlin's sake! What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well dear, George and Hermione went to the Ministry today," Arthur answered when no one responded to her question.

"Why would you do that?"

"There was a hearing," Harry answered.

"For who?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Aaron O'Hansen," Ron said.

"Who is that?"

"The man that hurt me and Draco," Hermione answered.

Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything. Arthur continued. "I just happened to come in and I saw them trying to leave."

She glanced at them. "And?"

"He was found guilty," Hermione said with a hopeful note in her voice.

"Were you all involved in this?" Arthur asked, getting to the point.

'Yes' and 'yeah' were echoed throughout the group. He sighed. "I know you are all adults but sometimes it's helpful to tell someone else too."

'Okay' was echoed throughout. "Is that it?" Ginny asked. "You're just going to give us a warning?"

"Yes. I realized you're all adults and it's not like any move you make is dangerous anymore. You can handle it yourselves."

"Cool!"

As the group was about to break up Mrs. Weasley spoke. "Hang on just a minute! So you two went to the Ministry to testify against the man that hurt them. Am I correct?"

"Yeah Mum," Fred said.

"Well then why didn't you tell us? Do you know how much danger you could have been in? Think how it could've gone wrong-!"

No one wanted to think about how many ways it _could_ have gone wrong.

"But Mum, it didn't go wrong," George said. In both his and Hermione's minds, there were only the threats to worry about. "We're still both here, aren't we?"

"That may be, but why?"

"We didn't want to bother you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"Dear, you would never bother me if something was that important."

With that, Mrs. Weasley returned back into the kitchen and the group stood there for a second before lazily shifting off.

…

After a quite silent dinner, which had somehow ended with Ginny's idea playing of Wizard's Chess against the twins, Hermione had yet another issue to address.

Owling Draco. She went up to Ginny's room and closed the door, conjuring up a piece of parchment paper and a quill. She began writing and it only took her a few minutes to finish before she hear the door open. She turned around and saw Ron in the doorway, smiling.

"Hi Ron."

"They're playing a wicked game down there. What are you doing up here… Are you owling someone?"

"Yeah I am, Ron," she replied, returning the quill back to its bottle.

"Who are you owling?"

"T-that's none of your business."

She realized he had most-likely figured it out. "Y-you're owling him aren't you!" He exclaimed angrily, walking over to her and taking the letter from her hands.

He read it aloud: "Dear Draco, I'll take you up on your offer. I'd really like it if we did something together. Owl me back when you can. HG."

His ears turned red as he looked up from the paper, griping the end of the paper tightly. "You're actually going out with that git! I can't believe this!"

"Ron, that's what I plan to do. You can't be jealous every time I communicate with him-!" she said.

"Yes I can! I'm your friend, Hermione. I still hate his guts no matter what he's done!" he fired back.

…

It was now a shouting match. The players downstairs had noticed a few minutes ago, but continued to act like nothing was going on. "Oh look, I just took down your king, check mate," Ginny gloated, smiling. "Man, have you been practicing!" George exclaimed, ignoring the raised voices from above.

…

"Why? He saved me. I wouldn't even be here right now, Ron! Don't you realize that? Besides, Harry's happy for me!"

Ron faltered at that, not knowing what to say. "And I would be too, if you weren't with Malfoy!"

"Who would you want me to be with then? I can make my own decisions, Ronald. Why can't you just be happy for me with the choices I've made?" she yelled at him.

"Because maybe I still have feelings for you! I know you don't, but I do!" With that, he slammed the door behind him, walking out of the room, the letter floating down onto the ground.

…

It was only seven p.m. when Draco got her letter which he smiled at. There was suddenly a knock on the door, which Scorpius wanted to get. He got up from reading his book, Hogwarts, A History and ran to the door.

Draco stared at the ancient book and it made him think about Hermione. He heard distantly, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, lady."

Getting up from his chair, he went to investigate who was at the door. He found Scorpius standing at the door, and a woman with dark brown hair and a bit too much red lipstick, outside on the other side. "Hello? May I help you?" he asked, putting a hand on Scorpius's shoulder and pulling him close.

"Draco! You don't remember me? It's Pansy Parkinson!"

….

**AN-Yeah I just felt inspired to add her in! And now Ron has said he still likes her! What do you think shall happen? And we have a little bit of Scorpius in there! Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks to all those have helped me! I think I have a little bit of what everyone suggested.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN-Hi! I have a poll up on my profile, check it out! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

…

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was back? Pansy Parkinson was back? "Dad, who is she?" Scorpius muttered to Draco.

"I'm an old friend of your dad's, sweetie," Pansy answered, hearing him.

Draco glared at her before crouching to Scorpius's level. "Scor, why don't you go finish up reading? Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," he replied, and scurried off, not before glancing at Pansy. As soon as Scorpius was out of earshot, he hissed, "What do you want, Pansy?"

She looked at him, star-struck. "Oh Draco! I want us to be together again! I love you Draco! Even after all these years, I've only thought of you!"

She twirled a strand of her hair, and smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't know what's possessed you to think like that, but go away. Leave us alone!" He shut the door in her face, only to hear her banging against the door, "Please Draco, love! I love you! Please reconsider, I'll be in town!"

That was all he heard until he put a silencing charm on the door, returning back to his son.

…

Draco owled Hermione back and they agreed on a plan: Ginny had wanted to go bridesmaid shopping so Hermione and Ginny would do that while Draco took Scorpius around Diagon Alley; then meet up for lunch.

Half on Draco's mind was the fact that Pansy was back. How did she find him? Did she really think he'd ever love her? Sure, in Hogwarts it was like a fling, but now?

Surely, she was mental.

"So dear, you're going to see Hermione today, correct?" Narcissa asked her son, as she looked up from her breakfast and the Daily Prophet.

"Wait, we're gonna see Hermione?" Scorpius asked pausing from his blueberry pancakes.

"Yeah, Scor. We're going to meet her and her friend for lunch."

"Awesome!" He smiled and hurried upstairs to get ready.

"He seems happy," Narcissa observed, glancing back at her article.

"Are you kidding? He loves her," Draco beamed. _As do I_.

"Well, have fun, darling," Narcissa said, turning back to the paper.

…

Out on the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley, father and son loitered in and out of the various shops and stores, until they came to Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore Hermione and Ginny worked at.

Scorpius was mesmerized by the amount of books in the shop. He left Draco's side and went from shelf to shelf, searching for the perfect book. He looked through the various shelves until he ran over with a stack of books in his hands. "Dad, can I get these?" he pleaded.

Draco took the stack from his hands. He saw the titles, and recognized some of them: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, and Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland. "Really, you want these?" he asked

"Yeah! So can I, please?" Scorpius pleaded.

"Yeah," Draco said, taking the books to the cashier and paying for them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Scorpius exclaimed, taking the bag and running out the door. The cashier looked at Draco and said, "Your kid must love books. I don't think I've never seen someone that enthusiastic about books than one of our employees here."

Draco smirked, knowing who that was.

…

**AN**-**So a short chapter, yes, mostly about Draco and Scorpius. But I thought it was a good idea to have them bond a bit before continuing onto the girls and lunch. I also made a poll on what wedding colors Harry and Ginny's wedding should be so that I have a few options for bridesmaid dresses. It's on my profile, so please take part!  
>Please review! Thx! <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**AN- So I was waiting for a few more poll opportunites to come in, but when that didn't happen, I chose the most picked one! So thank you to those that viewed it! Please review! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

…

"So what are you thinking of in terms of colors for your wedding Gin?" Hermione asked as they made their way into the dress shop.

"We've decided on crimson and gold."

Hermione smiled seeing that the colors were in honor of Gryffindor, and they were escorted by a woman that worked there into a small private room. "Do you ladies have any preferences to the style you would like your bridesmaid dresses?" the woman asked.

"Maybe something Spring like? Oh and crimson or gold?" Ginny suggested.

"Of course. Let me go pull some dresses for you." The woman left, leaving Hermione and Ginny alone.

"I'm going to guess you're excited," Ginny said, leaning back on the couch in the room.

"I'm excited about this; today; and them yes."

"Right."

The woman came back with a bundle of dresses and laid them on a rack. "I pulled these for you."

"Thank you, Ginny said. "Go on Mione, try one."

Hermione took the first dress into the dressing room there, put it on, and came out. The dress was cocktail length, and had a sweetheart, strapless neckline. The material was made out of a chiffon and satin fabric. The colors were changed to a dark cherry red with a canary yellow trim around the bottom of the dress in three layers.

"That one looks really nice on you, Hermione," Ginny observed and asked, "How do you like it?"

"I like it a lot," Hermione said, taking a look at herself in the mirror there. "That's in the running then," Ginny said.

Hermione then took the second dress, also cocktail length, and put it on. The colors were this time more spring oriented- petunia pink for the main color and cherry red for the ruffled underskirt. The dress was made of a satin, organza material; the dress once again, strapless and sweetheart, but this time the bottom was fit like a mermaid style cocktail dress. Hermione liked this dress more than the other, to which both Ginny and the woman agreed.

The last pick was nothing special, a floor length light green dress with straps and a yellow ribbon around the middle.

After deciding very carefully, they decided on the second choice. With that task done, they went down the street to a small café that they were going to meet at.

Draco and Scorpius were already there, Scorpius deeply absorbed in a book he had on the table.

"What book are you reading?" Hermione asked, as they walked up, Scorpius tearing his head away from the book and looked up.

"Hermione!" He rushed to hug her.

"Scorpius, this is my friend Ginny," she said and both Ginny and Draco nodded to each other.

"Nice to meet you," Scorpius said, extending his hand to the red head. She took it and then smirked at Draco. "You're very polite aren't you? Nothing like your-!"

"Alright, alright! Scor, why don't you go…read over there?"

"You know what? I think I'll go too. I'd _love _to tell Scorpius here all about the fun times you had at Hogwarts. Like the time you was turned into a ferret-!"

"Weasley!"

"Really? Tell me more!"

"Sure, Scorpius. See 'ya in a few, ferret boy!" she laughed and she and Scorpius went down the lane.

"She's going to pay… So anyways, how are you?" he asked, running a hand through his hair, absentmindedly.

"Been better. Ron's a pain lately…I mean, he just…" she trailed off, remembering who she was talking to.

Draco wasn't going to push it. He'd respect listening to whatever she had to say about the weasel, even if he didn't like it.

"He's just…we've gotten into so many arguments lately…" she said sadly, her voice shaking slightly. Draco assumed it was about him from what their argument was at St. Mungo's.

"And…and…h-he said he still likes me!" Tears formed in her eyes and a few escaped her; there were too many feelings.

Draco wasn't that surprised to hear her news; he could obviously see that whatever had happened didn't go down well. "Hey, it's okay," he said, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He didn't quite know what had possessed him to do it; it just seemed right. She blushed.

"Sorry…I don't know what…so what did you two do today?" she asked abruptly, wanting to stop making a fool of herself, in her mind.

"We went to your bookshop. Scorpius loves to read I guess," he said with a shrug, taking her excuse to move on. She smiled liking the thought that someone admired books almost as much as her.

...

A little while later, Scorpius and Ginny came back both laughing. "Hey guys," Ginny said. "Guess where we went-"

"Draco!" a shrill voice called, and the four turned. Draco recognized the voice immediately. Pansy.

…

**AN- And I left you on a cliffhanger. I also want to thank all those that participated in my poll. Please review! Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN- Today marks the day of WINTER BREAK starting! But unfortenutly some teachers decided to give me homework…but not as much as my friends! Please review! I'll probably add a few chapters during the next 2 weeks! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

"Damn it!" Draco cursed.

"Dad!" Scorpius hissed. "What is that lady doing here?"

"Weasley, go take him somewhere! I don't want him here!" Draco commanded and threw the bag of books to her.

Ginny looked at Pansy, like she recognized her from somewhere but couldn't place it. "Right. Hey, Scorpius, I think there's a shop we didn't go to yet…Come on, I'll get you ice cream…"

Scorpius looked back to Pansy and looked at Draco, skeptically, but went with Ginny.

Turning back to the walking problem at hand, Pansy wore a black dress that had a neckline way too low and more red lipstick.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked, appalled at such a person.

"Pansy," he seethed. Hermione was shocked.

"Pansy? As in Pansy Parkinson-?"

"Draco darling! I'm here!" she called as she approached nearer.

"What is she doing here?" Hermione questioned quickly, looking back at Draco.

"She found me yesterday; she said she still loves me," he said quickly, seeing Pansy close in on them. He saw that Hermione's eyes widened and continued, "I don't like her, and I never did."

Hermione looked slightly skeptical and worried. But, hadn't they fawned over each other in Hogwarts; practically were a couple? Besides it wasn't her place to say anything even if he and Pansy did love each other; she didn't even know what she and Draco were.

Hermione looked back towards Pansy, who was closing in every second. "But…" she started only to be cut off by Draco, who took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Listen to me, I _never_ liked her. I hated her. Trust me, never."

Draco's POV:

With a look over Hermione's shoulder I can tell she's closing in. Twenty-five feet.

"Draco!"

Twenty.

"But…you two…in Hogwarts…" Hermione says nervously.

"Damn it, Hermione, I never liked her; she was the one who started it!"

"But…you two were all over each other then…"

Fifteen; just within reach…

"I don't like her! _I like you_!"

Hermione's eyes widen more.

Almost reaching us, Pansy recognizes Hermione. "You! What are you doing here, Mudblood?" she spats, marching up to her. Hermione's hands grab onto the loose end of my shirt and latch on.

And that word is what gets me.

"Listen you… you bitch! She's with me, so get out of our lives! I don't want you!" I growl at her and throw my arm out, shielding Hermione. Pansy's made a small scene, but mostly everyone around minds their own business.

Pansy's face contorts into anger as her face turns red. She's mad now, she'll try to have her way. "Her?" She shrieks. "You want _her_? But she's a Mudblood! I'm a Pureblood! I'm better than she is-!"

"Don't call her that!" I yell and Pansy takes a step back. "Draco…My poor sweet Draco…What has she done to you?" she exclaims. "She's brainwashed you!"

"What? No I haven't! Maybe he's just changed!" It's the first time Hermione has talked since the beginning of the argument.

Pansy shoots her a glare. "How would you know that?"

"Because it's true!" I say. "I'm not who I was in Hogwarts!"

Pansy looks doubtful and uncertain before looking like she's pondering something. "Why are you with _her_?" she asks rudely. "Surely, she's not your wife, so who is?"

I'm taken aback and before I can think through what will happen when I say it, I respond, "I don't have one."

Pansy smirks and replies, "What did you do? Chase her off? Or did that little monster do it for you?"

"Don't you _dare_ say that! She's dead! She's gone!" I fume before I can process my words. I hear a slight gasp from behind me and the hold on my shirt slackens. I notice that Pansy's expression is somewhat softened, but now glaring. "Dead…How'd she die?"

My thoughts come back to me, "It's none of your damn business how she died!" I say.

She glares at me, "Fine…there's nothing I can do with that; you will see me again and you will feel different about me!" With that, she steps back and disappears.

The presence of hands disappears altogether, and I turn around. Hermione steps away from me, and her face is heated, looks down. "Hermione?"

"Y-you never mentioned that…"

"I thought it wasn't good to dwell," I respond kindly to her shaking voice, taking steps toward her.

"W-who was she?" It almost comes out as a whisper.

I'm not sad to say it. "Astoria Greengrass."

"G-Greengrass? A-as in Daphne Greengrass' sister?"

"Yes."

She looks up and she's crying. "Why are you crying?" I ask, stopping in front of her.

"B-because it's sad… y-you l-lost someone you l-loved," she replies, wiping her eyes.

"Doesn't everyone? Besides I have you."

…

Hermione's POV:

His outburst brings me to tears. He lost someone he loved so dearly. Just like I lost Mum and Dad that year…

"Doesn't everyone? Besides I have you," he says softly and tilts my head up when he places his hand under my chin. He smiles down at me, and I smile back.

"_I don't like her! _I like you_!" _

That's what plays through my mind over the next few seconds. "Is it true?" I say quietly. "Do you really mean what you said?"

It looks like it takes a moment for him to figure out what I mean. "Yeah, I do," he responds, and shyly looks away. I grin. "I do too," I say back.

Draco POV:

"I do too," she says. My attention focuses on those three words. She likes me back. I smile, and for some reason, I hug her.

But I can't get out of my mind, the feeling that Pansy will come back.

…

**AN- I just totally realized I killed off Tom Felton's girlfriend…Weird. So true feelings are revealed. You guys happy? I am! So please review! And suggestions about what you guys might want to see happen/ what will happen next? I have to say, this is a epic chapter in my view. Oh and if you couldn't figure out, Hermione's POV is after she says, "…lost someone you loved." Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN- I'm soooooo sorry! I had immense writers block but I know what I'm doing now! I'd still love reviews! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

…

Pansy hurried away from the two as fast as she could. She Apparated to Knockturn Alley, a place that most people would stay away from. She went down a tight side alley and looked behind her before going though a small door.

The atmosphere inside was filled with smoke and loudness. The secret pub had wood floors and wooden cabinets behind the bar, many tables were occupied. She scanned the tables and looked around. She spotted her target and walked over. She sat down and greeted the men sitting there.

"I just saw Draco and that idiot together. Makes me sick…So what are we going to do with them?" she asked in a bored manner, like somehow this was an everyday thing. Well…in Hogwarts it was.

"Just wait Pansy. We shouldn't do anything harmful…yet," the only sandy blond man at the table said. "I think a scare is in order. I think _he_ would want us to do that for him."

The three other men and Pansy agreed. Five Firewhiskeys were brought.

"Cheers to us?" Pansy asked. "Cheers for continuing on!"

Glasses clanked and liquid was consumed.

…

Draco POV:

"What happened?" Weasley asks when she and Scorpius return. Hermione and I are sitting down at one of the café tables both with a cup in hand.

Hermione looks at her, her face clear of tears. "She left," she states simply, although with that as the only information that's given, Weasley gives a look of suspicion. Before she can speak, Hermione says, "I'm going to go check if they have any new books in. Scorpius, want to come?" Scorpius nods. More books for him.

"In your own bookstore?" Weasley asks, folding her arms. Hermione shrugs and she and Scorpius head off. Weaslette turns on me.

"What happened, Malfoy?" she asks, glaring down at me.

"Well Weasley, if you must know, I told Pansy off and in the process ended up telling Hermione I like her."

Weasley stares at me with a blank expression on her face. "You're taking this surprising well-_ow_! What the hell was that!" I call out when as she hits me over the head.

"You're an idiot. Does she like you back?"

"Yes," I say, rubbing the back of my head, glaring at her.

Weasley sighs. "Look Malfoy, Hermione's my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt, which I see you've already done-!"

"Hey that wasn't my fault-ow! Will you quit that?" I demand when she hits me over the head again.

"No. Anyway, I don't want her to get hurt anymore, alright? So if you're really going to pursue this…then…" she puts a hand to her head and sighs again. "Go…ahead."

I consider giving Weasley a smirk, but think better of it. Instead, I say sarcastically, "Oh thank you ever so much Weasley for giving me the go ahead. I've wanted it _ever_ so much."

Then I smirk. But it disappears when she drags me up and out of my seat, and pulls me down the lane. Her strength surprises me.

"What…what are you doing?" I demand. She stops so that her back is turned to me.

We're stopped in a stone archway that connects one part of the Alley to the other. I run a hand through my hair and say, "Merlin, Weasley. What was tha-?"

I back up against the stone wall suddenly because she's pointing her wand at me. "Are you mental?" I nearly shout.

"Shut up and listen to me Malfoy. Do not take this lightly. If you hurt Hermione in any way and I find out, I swear I will hex you. Got that?" she threatens at me, looking at me before I find myself nodding. She steps away, giving me space.

"I won't Weasley, okay? I _won't_. I promise you that," I say leaning against the wall. She looks incredulously at me. "I know that it's hard to believe coming from a Slytherin, but I'm not lying to you. Besides," I smirk. "Do you really think that Hermione would be coming back to me if she didn't like me?"

Weasley gives a short laugh. "That's true." There's a silence between us as people pass by. "Shall we be getting back then?" She looks serious.

I give her a short nod. She turns and we distance ourselves from each other as we walk back. When we get back, we separate and when Scor and Hermione return, each with books in hand, we say our goodbyes and leave.

…

Hermione POV:

I wait until we're far away until I turn on Ginny. "What did you tell him?" I demand. I saw them coming back from somewhere and I want to know why.

"You first," she says, arms crossed.

"No you. I'll tell you if you tell me," I say.

She makes a face before smiling. "I told him he was an idiot. And then I told him that if he hurt you, I'd have his head. Your turn."

I stare blankly at her, before answering, "Pansy came and then I questioned Draco about whether or not he still liked her and he said that he liked me and…" I shouldn't add the part about Astoria.

So I don't.

But I come to a conclusion. "And you know what? I have a crush on a Slytherin!" I laugh, because it sounds…different. Different because Slytherins are rivals to Gryffindors; with the exception of Professor Snape and Harry's mum. Because in Hogwarts my friends would think I'm mental. But I don't care. I don't care what Ginny or Harry or even Ron have to say about it.

Because I am in love with Draco Malfoy.

…

**AN- I don't know how to be sarcastic, so bear with me on that one part. I hope this satisfies you while I'm writing some more chapters! Expect some more suspense soon! What do you think about their new-found relationship? Please review! **

**And…I have a new story out! Yeah, I know, it's stupid to advertise…*cough* 'The Leading of the DA* **

**And I think I might do a one-shot based off the torture scene a different way, don't know yet… So yeah. Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN-So almost there to 90 reviews! Let's make it happen guys! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

…

Ever since Pansy had heard that Draco was dating someone back in Hogwarts, she was furious.

_Flashback:_

_Pansy hadn't seen Draco anywhere all morning. Hadn't seen him leave his dorm; hadn't seen him leave the common room; hadn't seen him in the Great Hall for breakfast. She had already gone to Blaise, who told her he hadn't seen Draco either. So that led her to some snooping. _

_Millicent Bulstrode and Tracy Davis came up to her, both with anxious looks. "Pansy!" Tracy shrieked. "Guess who Draco's with!"_

"_What? Who?" Pansy asked frantically. How dare someone was with her Draco!_

"_Daphne's younger sister!" Millicent blurted. _

_Pansy turned three different shades of red. Astoria Greengrass! She imagined ugly brown straight hair, and those dull brown eyes staring up at _her _Draco. _

"_Where are they?" she shrieked. _

"_One of the Dungeon corridors! The one off by Professor-" _

_Pansy strode off before Tracy could finish her sentence. She nearly knocked over some first years who hurried out of her way. Blaise ran up besides her, his book bag slung over his shoulder. "P-Pansy! What's the rush? Ya'know you nearly knocked me over back there!" he explained, trying to keep up with her pace. _

"_Draco's with someone else!" she fumed, the talking not slowing her down. "And I'm going to stop it!"_

_Blaise sighed but it came out more like a struggle for breath. He had just enough stamina to grab her wrist and pull her back. "What the hell are you doing, Blaise! I've got to get to Draco!" she screeched. _

"_Pansy, listen. Maybe…maybe he likes her. Maybe he just wants a break from you. C'mon, leave him alone," he pleaded. She scowled at him, before tearing her wrist away and made an exit towards the Dungeons. Blaise sighed again, and ran as fast as he could before she could do anything rash. _

_Pansy had found Draco- that horrid Astoria Greengrass wasn't there anymore-leaning against the stone wall, running a hand though his hair. Pansy stormed towards Draco- who had heard footsteps and raised his head towards the noise- and she raised her hand when she was close enough to him, to slap him. It was a loud blow and she slapped him hard against his face, leaving his cheek bright red and stinging. Before he could move his hand to his painful cheek, Pansy made another move and pushed him with great force to the ground; Draco landing on his back. She moved once more towards him, but she didn't get there. _

_Draco's grey eyes widened both at Pansy's anger and at the fact that Blaise had ran up from behind and seized Pansy away from him, holding her in a behind bear hug. Blaise held her around her stomach in such a way that her feet were off the ground. She swiped at the air, screaming at Blaise to release her, screaming at Draco. _

"_You arse! You go behind my back! With that…that!" she screamed in frustration before continuing her rant. "How DARE you! I loved you! And you go behind my back with Daphne's little sister! Let me go Blaise! LET ME GO!" _

_Blaise was struggling to keep his hold on her, and she managed to stomp on his foot; pain shooting up his leg, releasing her. He fell against the wall holding his foot and cursed. _

_As Pansy advanced, Draco had scrambled backwards until he hit the wall behind him and frantically took out his wand. "Protego!" he choked._

_A blue light cast from his wand and it set a shield between him and Pansy. She screamed at him and banged her fists on the shield, the sound muffled. She promptly spun on her heel, and stormed her way towards Blaise who cast 'Protego' as well for protection. _

_She screamed again in frustration and burnt herself out, sinking to the ground in between the shields. _

_Draco looked in horror, breathing heavily, holding his cheek still burning with pain and Blaise's own pain subsiding in his foot, as he slumped down, exhausted. _

_Flashback end_

He would pay, and she would make it happen.

…

Draco was so happy, he could fly. He could barely contain his feelings. This called for a celebration. Somewhere along the way, he had gotten Blaise to go to Hogsmead's Three Broomsticks Inn with him. When they arrived, the cozy atmosphere and loud occupants welcomed them. "So what's with the sudden call for celebration, mate?" Blaise asked when they had sat down at a circular table in the back.

"Well…"

Blaise would be happy for him, right? Friends were happy for each other, even if they didn't necessarily approve. Right?

"I ended up telling Hermione I like her."

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "Really? What'd she say?" Draco smiled. So he was interested in what he had to say.

"She said that she liked me back."

Blaise clapped him on the shoulder. "Well I suppose that is a good reason to celebrate," he said as an already ordered batch of Firewhiskey came around. "Merlin, who would've thought? A Gryffindor and Slytherin together?" Blaise said, taking a swig of his drink.

_Guess some things change,_ Draco thought to himself, taking a sip from his own drink, forgetful of the burning sensation in his throat.

Pretty soon, drink after drink came, the two knocking back drinks like it was nothing.

Draco had never felt the euphoric feeling of being completely drunk before, and something in his mind told him he liked it. The other part was yelling at him to stop.

He had absentmindedly gotten up from the table and stumbled outside into the cool night, leaving Blaise behind. But he could barely tell; his blood was burning from all the alcohol and his mind was fuzzy. Half of him wanted to go home and the other half couldn't figure out where that was. And he hadn't realized he had Apparated until he figured out he was somewhere else.

He barely registered in his hazy mind that he was in front of Hermione's flat before he walked up the door, a golden light reflecting from the windows.

The door had opened when he knocked, and Hermione stood in the doorway, looking up at him. "Dra-?" But then she smelt it, smelt the alcohol in his breath; looked up into his clouded grey eyes and sensed it. "You're drunk, aren't you?" she asked and he responded with a wave like he couldn't make up his mind.

She sighed and pulled him into her flat, and pushed him onto her couch, told him to stay there. She left for a moment before coming back with a bucket and a rag and a glass of water and told him to sit down. So she sat there and watched him and waited until something happened. She eventually gave him the glass and made him drink some.

The contents came up just as fast as they went down. Hermione grabbed the bucket as fast as she could and turned her head away when he bent over the bucket.

She didn't like that he had gotten drunk. She wondered what the cause of his drinking was. "Draco?" she asked loud enough so he could hear her. He replied with a groan. "H-…Mione?"

"Yes Draco, it's me. You're at my flat and…you're drunk."

He groaned again and vomited some more. Eventually he stopped and she took the bucket from him and put it on the ground. She helped him lie down and he eventually dozed off. She watched him for a few moments, making sure he was asleep. Hermione grabbed a blanket draped over the arm of the couch and covered Draco with it. "You are an idiot…" she whispered and smiled before settling herself into the tan recliner. She stared at Draco's form and watched him breathe slowly but steadily. She was reminded that Draco was in her home and that he wasn't in his own.

She conjured her otter Patronus to Narcissa telling her the state of her son and that he'd be staying with her.

Hermione turned to her side in the recliner, wide awake. There was no way she could sleep, not while he was like this.

She read for most of the night and regularly stirred Draco, something someone had told her when she was younger.

The only time she ever did sleep was when she had dozed off, but awoken every time after her conscience reminded her to stay awake. And even then, she woke up to Draco groaning again.

"Ugh…why does my head-Hermione?"

"Morning," she said quietly, her eyes hurting from the lack of sleep. "Remember anything?"

"Other than waking up to the pounding in my head and my being in your flat, no. But I do have a feeling Blaise has something to do with this-ow!" he closed his eyes shut as he moved to sit up.

"Well from my stand point, you were drunk last night and somehow managed to appear in front of my flat," Hermione explained, rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh!" she exclaimed a moment later and got up from the armchair, magically taking both the dirty bucket and the glass with her.

When Draco fought his way through the buzzing in his mind, he was able to concentrate what the details were in the room he was in. The overall size of the room was small but the light sage green color on the walls made it seem more open. The colors of the furniture were different light shades of browns and other soothing shades. A wooden bookshelf stood in a corner, crammed with many different books. Pictures of Hermione's relatives and friends stood in picture frames, some of them charmed, like the picture of she, Ron, and Harry laughing or the one with her Gryffindor friends and Luna Lovegood.

Hermione returned with a bottle of water, and handed it to him. "Here. It should help." He took it from her and opened it. "Are you hungry?" she asked him after he had drunken some. He nodded and closed his eyes again as another wave of dizziness came, "Yeah."

Hermione reappeared with a bowl of bananas and set it on the table in front of him. "Hermione?" Draco asked, taking one.

"Yes?"

"Thanks. Thanks for helping me."

"Just don't do it again," Hermione smiled at him and the two sat in silence as they ate.

…

**AN-Okay, so I tried my best with the drunken part; I have no idea what it's like nor want to be drunk as I am underage to begin with. So I looked on the internet for what happens and stuff. Hope this shows Pansy's motive better too! Please review! **


	25. Chapter 25

**AN-I'm not gone! My dad grounded me from the computer until my 10week grade report comes in for the new semester. But I did well this week! Here's a short chapter to satisfy for a while. Disclaimer and enjoy!**

Hermione POV:

"C'mon, please?" Standing in front of me is Draco. He stands in my path of putting away books.

"I have to work, Draco. I can't just leave. Besides, it's only eleven. The shop just opened two hours ago," I tell him as I dodge my way to put an ancient looking book back on the shelf by hand.

"All the more reason to leave," he says and I roll my eyes. He wants to take me out somewhere. Not like I wouldn't want to go with him, I just haven't worked in a while. He grabs a book from the stack and looks through it. His expression reminds me of Gaston from Beauty and the Beast. "I don't understand how you like to read so much," he says, pawing through the pages.

"It's fun! I learn so much," I explain. And I'm just like Belle. "You're slowing me down Draco," I tell him but I'm smiling.

"Hermione!" he pouts like a child. And I smile as I put away more books.

"Sorry Draco. Why don't you go do something until my shift is over? Like read?" I suggest, a smirk forming on my lips.

"Fine. I'll be back. Two, right?" he asks. I nod and he moves out and mutters a greeting to Ginny when she walks in. _Spoiled Slytherin._

She walks over to me. "What was that all about?"

I continue to put the books away, nearly finished before I answer her. "Draco wanted me to skip work today to go out with him."

"And?" She looks at me expectantly.

"And I told him no."

She raises her eyebrows at me. "No? Why not?"

"I haven't worked in a while. I can't just leave Ginny."

She looks at me. "'Mione, you're so experienced that you could put half the staff here out of a job. You could practically run the place if you wanted."

She's probably right. "But that doesn't mean I can just walk away from a job, Gin. If it makes you happy I'll get off a half an hour early, okay?"

I turn from her, and bury myself back to into work. I don't exactly stay true to my word when the time comes. I just sit down against the wall and pick up a book that someone left behind.

"I see your still reading," a voice says from above me. I look up and see Draco staring down at me. Setting the book down, I say, "Hey."

"You ready?" he extends his hand out to me and I take it. "Yeah."

…

Draco POV:

When we head out and Hermione asks me what we're doing, I have absolutely nothing in mind. I just wanted to be with her.

"I don't really have any plans actually," I say, rubbing the back of my neck. "I thought you'd want to do something."

"Me? I was ready to go wherever you wanted."

"Oh…well in that case…" I extend out my hand towards her and her eyes gaze at me before staring at my outstretched hand. "It's not going to bite, Hermione." She stares at it a second longer before taking it and smiles at me. "Sorry. I'm just not used to this," she says.

"Used to people holding your hand or my affection?"

"Both. Sorry."

"It's fine. C'mon lets go for a walk."

…

Hermione POV:

_*Previously*_

"Oh…well in that case…" he reaches his hand out to me and my eyes widen a little. I look at him before looking at his hand. Draco showing affection is uncommon. And whatever cruel things he did those years in Hogwarts…it's unsettling in a way. But I can't think like that. That was the old Draco, this is the new.

"It's not going to bite Hermione," he says and I stare at his hand for a moment longer before taking it and smiling.

_Whatever he did then is in the past. This is now._

…

**AN-This is mainly a filler but I literally just had an idea come to mind so I'll write about that next. Please review even though its short. I just wanted to get something in. Thanks! **


	26. Chapter 26

**AN-Sorry I haven't updated in soo long! Hope this makes up for it! Please review! Disclaimer and enjoy. Also…I do not own Alfred Angelo in any way. **

**Hermione POV:**

Draco takes me out to a nice lunch in Hogsmeade before he has some Ministry business to attend to. Before he leaves though, he gives me a light kiss on the cheek that sends shivers from my head to my toes. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing a deep red when he leaves. I'm walking down the lane when I hear my name being called. I see Ginny standing casually against a stone wall waiting fro me. I wave over to her and join her before we turn down the dusty alleyway and she turns around. She smiles strangely at me before I see her red hair begin to change to brown. What's going on?

"Gin-ah!"

I'm shoved roughly into the wall besides me and my shoulder aches from softening my fall. Before I'm able to get my wand out, the face of Pansy Parkinson is inches from mine. My hands are pinned to the side of me, my wrists digging into the old stone as I struggle. "G-get off of me!"

"Brightest witch of our age, huh? Seems like you can't even recognize a simple potion from the next?" she sneers at me; her hot breath smells stale of a strong liquor and something else I can't pinpoint. Something comes to mind.

Polyjuice!

"What did you to do Ginny?" I nearly overpower her by kicking her leg and when I seem to break free, I'm magically glued to the wall with my wrists and ankles held.

"Calm down. I didn't do anything to the little traitor. Besides it's not that hard to get a few simple red hairs lying around a book shop," she says casually, looking at her fingernails before looking back at me. I stare at her, before that look turns to a skeptic look, adrenaline now fueling my words. "Why are you doing this? There's nothing worth gaining from this! You can belittle me all you want but whatever you're going to do- you won't benefit!"

Pansy's face turns to a scowl. "This is a precaution, mud blood. The next time you won't get off easy. The Dark Lord's Legacy continues!" She sounds crazed and the only words I catch from her next sentence are 'you' and 'center'. She laughs and undoes the spell on my hands and feet, making me drop to the ground a few inches. I catch myself and silently thank my conscience for picking sneakers over heels.

Pansy is gone by the time I look up and around. I'm left in the alleyway a little shaken yet pondering what the heck she means.

…

**Draco POV:**

As soon as I get the owl from Hermione, I'm frantic. She makes it seem like what happened is nothing and it's not. I tell Hermione to stay where she is. She replies by telling me I'm overreacting and that she believes all Pansy wanted to do was scare her. Well, it worked on me. Ten minutes later, I see Hermione standing outside of Hogsmeade Owl post, rubbing her shoulder. "Hermione, are you okay?"

Her head turns toward me. "Draco! What-what are you doing here? I told you I was fine," she stammers and walks over to meet me.

"I was worried about you," I reply and heat rises to my cheeks.

"You don't need to be. I can take care of myself. I wasn't put in Gryffindor for nothing."

Of course, the 'my house is braver than your house' speech. "I know that," I mumble but add, "but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you."

I take a few steps closer to her; so close that I can see her cheeks are a rosy color. She pouts and glares at me, and I can see that I've won this argument. "Now, why don't we see, if we can get out of this cold?"

…

Three months later, in April, the anticipation of Ginny and Harry's wedding hung in the air. With only one week to go, preparations were being started and finished; the Weasley's back yard was being pruned and watered, plans for where tables and tents would be were being made, and both Ginny and Harry were stressed.

"What if the dress doesn't fit? What if I gained too much?" Ginny fretted as she, Hermione and Luna sat in the waiting room of the bridal shop Ginny had bought her dress from. Hermione rolled her eyes as Luna said in her light airy voice, "I'm sure everything will be fine! You'll look beautiful as you always do, Ginny!"

"Thanks Luna!" Ginny said as she was called into a private changing room. Minutes later the curtain to the changing room opened and Ginny was in her dress. It was an ivory colored strapless sweetheart neckline ball gown with a net-over-satin material on the skirt. The bodice was lace with organza apple blossoms with a little rhinestone in the middle of them. The skirt also had a scattered blossom detail. A satin sash and back bow completed the look.

Even though Hermione had already seen the dress once, she was floored. Ginny looked gorgeous.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked as she looked down at herself.

"Beautiful!" Luna exclaimed. Hermione nodded.

"Is everything okay?" a dress consultant asked. "Does anything need to be changed?"

"No, it's perfect! Thank you," Ginny said and with that she and the consultant went back into the dressing room.

A few minutes later, Ginny came back out and the consultant magically sent the dress to the Burrow. Once outside Luna said, "Oh, I was going to go have lunch with Neville. Do you guys want to come?"

"Yeah, sure! Where is it?" Ginny asked.

"Three Broomsticks."

"Luna, we'll meet you there in a minute. Hermione and I have to talk about something first," Ginny said as Hermione gave her a confused look.

"Sure! See you in a few!" Luna turned and Apparated.

Hermione turned on Ginny. "What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to talk about Malfoy."

Hermione suddenly got defensive. "What about him?"

Ginny caught onto it and smirked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You like him more now, don't you?" Ginny asked, her smirk turning into a smile. Hermione blushed and said, "Yes…"

"Then do I have news for you."

Hermione looked up at her. "What is it?"

"You can take Malfoy as your guest!"

…

**AN- I'm quite satisfied with this chapter and I left you on a cliffhanger. If you guys want to see what the dress looks like, go on Alfred Angelo's Disney Fairy Tale wedding site and go look at the Snow White inspired dress. It's quite beautiful. Hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN-Disclaimer and enjoy!**

…

_Previously:_

"_You can take Malfoy as your guest!"_

…

"What?" Hermione asked, a little perplexed and a little bit excited.

"You can take Malfoy to our wedding!"

"I-I really can't-"

"I've already talked to Harry and he said yes. And Fred, George, and Bill are fine with it. Ron took a little more persuasion though. And Mum and Dad are alright with it. And I warned everyone that if they did anything rash to him that they'd get a receiving end of my bat-boogey hex."

"Ginny I don't think that's a good idea. Someone's just going to get upset-"

"Hermione, listen to me. I trust you and oddly enough…I trust Malfoy. It's okay," Ginny said.

"I…thank you. I guess I'll tell him after lunch." Hermione gave Ginny a hug and the two Apparated towards The Three Broomsticks.

…

Draco POV:

She shows up at my doorstep unexpectantly. "Hi," she says and looks down at her feet before looking back up at me.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I wanted to ask you something."

I look at her a little skeptically. "Yes?"

"Do you want to go to a wedding?"

"What?"

"Ginny and Harry's wedding…I'm allowed to bring a guest. I'm sorry it's late notice. Do you want to go?" she asks.

Surprise and a tinge of fear spark in me. "Why'd you want to ask me?"

"I thought you might like them…weddings."

"Haven't been to one in a few years," I say.

"Did you want to go?"

Fear of something creeps into me. "If I did go, people would remember. They'd remember what I did. What my family did, Hermione. I don't know what they'd think of me; or of you for that matter."

"Ginny said she told everyone that needed to know. And if anyone had a problem with it she'd-"

"But what if that's not enough? I'd ruin Potter's day…and for once…I don't think I'd want to."

She looks at me, with a look I can't quite name. Something between complete understanding and defeat. "Sorry for both-"

I hold my hands up. "I never said that. I just said 'what if'."

"So…?"

"I'll go," I say.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Her eyes shine and I know that this will be interesting.

…

Draco went to work the next day with a mission in mind. On his break, he went to Harry's office and knocked.

Admitted entrance, Draco walked inside cautiously, like was in intruder in an unwanted place. Hearing footsteps, Harry looked up and saw Draco standing there.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just wanted to tell you…I'm going to your…wedding," he said it hesitantly.

"Okay. Glad you could make it." Harry turned back to his work.

Draco took it as his turn to leave. Hand on the doorknob he said, "Congrats Potter."

…

**AN-Sucky chapter I know…I just had to get something out. But anyway, in commemoration to the 100th review, the Potter-Weasley wedding is coming up!**

**This should be interesting, huh? Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN- I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I was really uninspired lately. Disclaimer and enjoy.**

…

The day was filled with happiness and spring and guests were beginning to arrive. The light colored tent set for the reception was completed; the lighter shades of crimson and yellow the color scheme. White chairs were set in two aisles, the wedding arch covered in vines of jasmine flowers.

Upstairs, in Ginny's room, the bride-to-be stood anxiously in front of the mirror, smoothing down her dress and fixing her veil. "Ginny, you look gorgeous," Hermione said, dressed in the petunia pink and cherry red bridesmaid dress, the two had picked out earlier.

Ginny beamed and her bedroom door opened to reveal Molly and Arthur. Molly wore a light pink skirt and shawl, a yellow ruffled top underneath. Arthur wore a black suit with a yellow tulip lapel. Molly smiled as a bout of fresh tears started.

"My baby girl is getting married!" she cried. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

"You look beautiful dear," Arthur said smiling.

"Thank you."

George and Fred poked their heads in, both in identical suits of black with red tulip lapels. "Hey sis, I think we're starting in a few minutes," George said.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Okay."

The wedding party succeeded out of the room. They all stood in order before the kitchen doors and instrumental music began to play, giving the cue for the wedding to begin. George and Fred stood on either side of Angela Johnson, linking arms with hers. Luna and Neville went after them, the two holding hands down the aisle.

Hermione and Ron, being the maid of honor and best man respectively, linked arms and moments before their cue was to come, Ron muttered, "I'm sorry." Hermione kept a quarter of her attention for the signal, but mostly on Ron. "It's just…I don't want you to get hurt by that idiot and I…I still care about you even if your in love with someone else…I've come to terms with that now; just please tell me if he does anything to hurt you-…" Everything spilled out at once, fast and desperate as if she were the one that was going to be married that day.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione caught the signal and said, "Ron, can we talk about this later? It's our turn now!"

He immediately quieted and the two stepped out of the Burrow and onto the path that had been set for the celebration. They both smiled and glanced at the crowd. From her side view, Hermione caught bleached blond hair sitting towards the back.

Draco had come.

Ron had noticed and tensed under her hand. She secretly patted her hand against her arm and he somewhat relaxed. They made it down the aisle into their spots and the wedding march song played through the space. The group stood respectively. Ginny and her father and mother were at her side, Molly already crying and Arthur trying very hard not to.

They were giving their only daughter away, after all.

Once at the alter her parents both kissed her on the cheek and Ginny was left beaming at Harry. With everyone taking their seats, the ceremony began. It was simple; the vows were perfect; everything went well. Dinner was superb and Ginny and Harry's first dance as husband and wife was adorable.

Eventually, people poured onto the wooded dance floor, and a variety of colors blurred together making the room look like a crowd of colorful, dancing birds.

The air was warm from bodies, but that didn't deter the steady rate of dancing to wavier. Hermione was so caught up in the music that she didn't feel the hand on her wrist until she realized she was moving away from her position.

Gingery-red hair was a little bit in front of her. Then, she remembered. She didn't hold a full conversation with Ron all evening, although didn't really want to confront him.

The opening of the tent where the warm air and chilled air mixed for a moment was like a small bubble of comfort as the cold overtook and goose bumps rose on Hermione's skin.

Only a few people who wanted to get away from the festivities for a bit were outside besides the two. Ron pulled her around to the side of the tent, away from view. "Ron?" Hermione asked when they had stopped. "What are you do-?"

She was stopped by his lips crashing into hers and was frozen in shock and confusion. Her hands were curled up besides her, her eyes wide. He pulled back, searching her face for any spark of recognition if she loved him the way her did her.

Suddenly, snow-blond hair caught half in her view and she was once again whisked away, all while trying to figure out what was all happening. Hermione was dragged away and again stopped, this time near the Burrow. Draco stood in front of her, pain and anger easily recognizable on his face.

"Why was he kissing you?" he demanded and his voice shook momentarily and his eyes stormed with anger.

He stopped talking for a second before whispering with such intensity, "I thought you were just friends!" If it wasn't the look in his eyes that made her want to cry, it was most definitely the pain evident in his voice.

Hermione stood silently and couldn't look at him. Ron had kissed her, and she really didn't know why.

Why was she in the middle of this mess?

She remained speechless. She felt Draco's eyes stare at her before she heard his footsteps recede on the grass; Hermione could hear a small blow and an 'oof!' not too far away. Her head snapped up. She started to move towards the sound. She thought Draco and Ron were fighting.

Her suspicions were confirmed to be untrue when instead of Draco and Ron, two drunken guests, some distant cousins on Ginny's side, were fooling around and trying to take swings at each other. One of the blows had connected.

Where had they gone? Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her or something. She walked back into the tent. The music was still going, but only younger people dominated the dance floor; Ginny and Harry were no where to be seen; and it seemed like Fred and George were in charge. They were the only two of the Weasley clan there.

She scanned the room before she found the blonde hair. He sat at a table with empty bottles of Firewhiskey and she thought he had drunken himself silly again. A half drunken bottle was grasped in his hand. She walked over to him.

"D-Draco?" she asked in a small voice. He ignored her, staring at the drink in his hand.

"Draco?" He again ignored her and this time took a sip of the Firewhiskey.

"Malfoy, it's not my fault! Ron kissed me, and I had no control over it! I'm sorry, you drunken idiot!" she said, annoyed enough to call him by his last name.

He put the drink down and stood up, coming close to her. He closed the small gap between them, their faces only centimeters apart, and whispered, "I'm not drunk you know."

Realization that they were so close barely registered in Hermione's mind, before Draco's lips were on hers. He didn't care who was watching nor give a damn that he had just kissed the lips that another man just had.

…

**AN: Hope you liked that…I've realized I've dug myself into a hole with the conflicts of this story. So I'm trying to figure all this out. Please review! Maybe reviews can help me think of a way out of the conflicts. Suspense is to come soon! Thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Here's the latest chapter! Also, my Hunger Games story: 'Failure to Kill: the 80th Hunger Games' has been taken off the site. Thanks. Disclaimer and enjoy!**

…

_Last time:_

_Realization that they were so close barely registered in Hermione's mind, before Draco's lips were on hers. He didn't care who was watching nor give a damn that he had just kissed the lips that another man just had._

…

Neither Hermione nor Draco wanted the moment to end. But they had to when they realized they both needed air. They both stared at each other, eyes wide. Did they really just kiss?

"Did I just…" Draco mouthed over the blare of the music. Hermione's nod confirmed it to be true. Draco put a hand to his head. He never thought that in all of his years until now that he'd reconnect with one of his childhood enemies, go to said enemy's friend's wedding, and then kiss said enemy.

In a nutshell, it was mind-blowing in a way.

He took her hand and led her outside, where the music wasn't so loud and it was empty. "I'm sorry," he began, "that wasn't right."

"Draco-?"

"That wasn't right," he repeated.

"Draco."

Draco stood silently fuming to himself in his mind; how he screwed up and why here? He didn't hear her attempts to break him out of his mindset. Until-

"_Malfoy_!" Hermione said. Draco's head snapped up at the use of his last name with her voice. It'd been a while since she last called him that.

"It's okay. Really, it's okay," she said blushing slightly. "Let's go home, alright?"

…

The few moments on Hermione's front step were silent before Hermione broke it with, "Thank you for coming with me tonight."

Draco took a deep breath that let a puff of warm air out of his mouth. The decreasing temperature of the air turned it into white smoke.

"You're welcome."

Hermione looked at her door, before looking back to Draco. "It's getting late. I'll owl you later?"

Draco stared at her. "Yeah, sure."

"Say hi to Scorpius and your mum for me?"

"Yeah."

Hermione's hand found the doorknob. "Um, good night."

"Good night."

Hermione turned to go into her home when she heard her name. "Hermione?" She looked over her shoulder and saw Draco smiling. "Thank you for everything."

Hermione nodded and smiled. Today was perfect.

…

**It's kind of a filler but hope its good! Please don't favorite or story alert without leaving a review. Let's get the reviews to 120-125!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Sorry it's been so long! Here's the next installment. Disclaimer (I do not own Harry Potter) and enjoy!**

…

**Hermione's POV:**

There's a loud banging on my front door and I rush to put on a robe and make it to the door. When I open it, Ron is standing there, hair messy. "What are you doing-" I half manage to get out as he thrusts the Daily Prophet into my face.

"Read the front page," he tells me.

I scowl at him and read it. Halfway down the page is the headline: 'Former Golden Trio member having an affair with a Malfoy?'

The headline is enough to make me livid. And the picture isn't any better. The charmed picture shows Draco and me kissing at Harry and Ginny's wedding.

I hold up the paper. "What the hell? Who took this?" Ron squints at the words. "Gilmour Devins," he says. I recognize the name. He writes for the gossiping section of the paper; a section that I refuse to read. This gossiper reminds me of Rita Skeeter trying to accuse me of toying with Harry's heart at Hogwarts fourth year.

"So are you?" Ron asks me after a few moments.

"Am I what?" I respond back, dropping the paper to my side.

"Are you having an affair with-?"

"No! I am not!" In truth, at this point, I don't know what Draco and I are. Ron raises an eyebrow and I shoot him a glare to match. "Is there anything else I should know?" I ask him. Ron shakes his head and his stomach growls. My anger simmers down a bit when I smile and ask, "Wanna stay for breakfast?"

"Sure."

We head into the kitchen as I throw the paper onto a table. And I wonder how the heck he got a picture of us.

…

**Draco's POV:**

When I come downstairs, I find my mother staring blankly at the Daily Prophet at the dining table. "Mum, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Look at the paper," she says, folding it and handing it to me. I scan the front paper, looking for where ever the article is. I find it halfway down the page with two people kissing. And then I recognize the surroundings and the clothes and the faces when they pull back. The two people in the picture are Hermione and me. I stare at the picture as I hear light footsteps scurrying down the stairs. "Hey Dad, when do you think we can see Hermione aga- whoa." He's already seen it and is bound to ask questions. That's Scorpius after all. "What the hell hap-"

"Scorpius!" my mother scolds before I can. "You will not use that foul language in this house!"

"Sorry…" he mutters and is able, with me off guard, to snatch the paper out of my hands.

"Hey, give it back! It's none of your concern!" I exclaim. Scorpius folds his arms over his chest. "Fine. I already saw what I needed to anyway." He throws it down on a table and begins to huff upstairs.

Now I'm ticked. "Gran's taking you to Diagon Alley. Go get ready. And don't think I'm letting this drop!" I yell as he's halfway up the stairs.

"Fine!" he calls behind him.

"Fine," I say coolly.

"Fine!" I can hear his door slam.

Taking the newspaper and throwing it into the fireplace, I sigh. "What's wrong with him?" I ask. What happened to my sweet, innocent little boy?

"Puberty, dear," my mother says.

"Please. I wasn't like that at twelve!"

"Right. Don't think I didn't know what you were saying at his age!" I glare at her but I let it slide. There are more important matters at hand. I march over to the door and summon my cloak. "Where are you going?" my mother asks.

"I'm going to speak to Gilmour Devins."

…

**AN: Hope you liked that short chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: It's been forever! Sorry for the longest wait ever and thank you for those who are still with me. Please review! I do not own Harry Potter.**

…

The packed streets of Diagon Alley were overwhelming. Wizards and witches alike hurried to get to work for the day. Draco had no idea Diagon Alley was this busy on a weekday, let alone eight in the morning.

Over some tall heads, Draco almost missed his destination. He sidestepped a couple and hurried onto the threshold, the sign of the old wooden establishment swaying slowly. He had finally arrived at the Daily Prophet's main office.

The smell of fresh coffee and ink hit him as soon as the door opened. Inside, columnists were already scribbling down the day's main articles in an effort to get them ready before nine. No one paid attention to the man in the doorway.

In the well lit front room, a front desk stood in the back center. To the right and left were rows of desks and a printing press. Behind the front desk was a door. Draco guessed the bigger staff's offices were behind it.

Draco walked straight for the front desk. As he did so, he could feel eyes from the sides upon him.

"Excuse me?" he asked the slightly overweight, tough looking woman at the desk. He tried to shake off the staring.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked, not looking up from what she was reading. Her tone was slightly annoyed.

Draco fidgeted. "Um, no. Did I need one?"

"You do if you want to speak to editors. Who did you want to see?"

"Gilmour Devins," Draco stated. The woman looked up.

"Oh," she smiled her voice a little cheerier. "I'll tell him you'd like to see him." She stood up, fixed her light pink dress, and walked to the back door, disappearing inside.

Draco dared to glance behind himself and the people sitting at the desks looked quickly away from him, acting as if they were not even staring at him moments before.

The woman came back and beckoned him to her. "Mr. Devins can see you now," she said and opened the door for him. She led him down a candle lit corridor, doors with plaques indicating the different divisions lining down the sides.

They stopped halfway down at a door that read: Gossip Column. The woman opened the door and directed Draco to an office that also had a plaque that read: Gilmour Devins-Head Gossiper.

Draco rolled his eyes. Of course this guy would be head of his department. With a knock on the wooden door and permission to enter, the woman announced Draco's arrival.

"Mr. Malfoy, please do come in," Gilmour greeted. "Thank you Elaine," he said to the woman and she was dismissed.

Gilmour had tousled brown hair, couldn't be any older than forty. He was good-looking Draco had to admit, despite the anger building up inside of him.

"Mr. Malfoy," Gilmour addressed, "please sit down."

"I'd prefer to stand, thank you," Draco replied curtly. Gilmour ignored his statement.

"Now, what brings you here, today?" Gilmour asked folding his hands together and smiling.

"I think you know why," Draco replied.

"No? Do enlighten me," Gilmour returned with the same smug smile.

Draco rolled his grey eyes before glaring at him. "That article you published this morning! About me and that-" Draco grimaced deeply in his mind-"Granger girl!"

Gilmour nodded slightly and smirked. "So you're saying you did or do not have a romantic relationship with Miss Granger?"

"Other than being…acquaintances, yes. I do not any romantic relationship to her."

"Then who were those two in that picture kissing?"

"How did you get _that_ picture?" Draco asked, ignoring the question at hand.

Gilmour said, "I have my ways, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco fired, "That was a private event. If you intruded on that, that's-"

"And how would you know that? You said you didn't know her!"

"Romantically! And I never said I wasn't there to witness two people get married! People have private lives, you know!"

Draco's statement hung in the air before he couldn't take it anymore. Gilmour was not going to back down and he'd rather use his time some other way than continue an argument going nowhere.

"Go spend your time on someone else, and away from me," Draco spat.

He composed himself and laid a hand on the door knob before opening it and stepping outside.

…

He knew the moment he stepped foot outside, that things could possibly get worse. But now it was a moment in the past, and as Draco entered his home after Apparating, he thought back to the thing that started it all. Draco instantly regretted it. That kiss would instantly haunt them for a long time, as long as that gossiper was still around. He couldn't let him do that to Hermione, and ruin what reputation she already had. He'd have to let her know what he did whether or not it risked their relationship anymore.

He owl'd her quickly to meet him in the one faraway place that he hadn't been in a while and was sure no one would follow them: Hogsmeade.

…

**AN: It's been forever, right? It's a filler somewhat, but now I know where I'm going with this for the next few chapters. Please review! **


End file.
